A Lion's Cub, A Wolf's Pup
by Infiltrat0rN7
Summary: Years after the death of his wife, Tywin Lannister finds comfort in the arms of a whore. After she dies in childbirth, Tywin reluctantly raises their daughter as a Lannister, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers! It's been a long time since I've posted anything, and this is also my first GoT story! I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while, and I figured it would help with the wait on season 6

Some of the dialogue in this chapter is the same as in the show, but I tried not to repeat too much word for word. This is an OCxJon Snow story, just so you know. (I know the summary doesn't really say as much!) I hope you all enjoy, let me know if you liked it and if you want me to continue!

* * *

"Sister, how are you?"

Rose Lannister was reading in the gardens of the Red Keep when her brother, Tyrion, approached her followed by his guardsman. She looked up and smiled at him, always appreciative of the way he treated her like trueborn family. "I am well, brother. And you?"

The guard waited outside the canopied area while Tyrion took a seat with his half-sister. As she marked her page and closed her book, he glanced at the leather bound cover. He looked back up at her, grinning.

"I see you are finally reading the book I recommended to you. Are you enjoying it?" he asked, pouring him self a glass of wine from the pitcher on the table.

She nodded, "It is interesting. Although, given your taste in stories, I am surprised with the lack of dragons in this tale."

Tyrion gave a small chuckle as he drank and Rose responded with half a smile. Leaning back in her chair, she looked at him suspiciously.

"What has brought you to the gardens and to me?" she asked.

He set his cup down and nodded, "Ah, yes. I have news for you. We are traveling to Winterfell, with the king, our beloved sister and all of them."

"Winterfell? Why would we…?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"For Lord Stark of course," Tyrion answered, "with Jon Arryn dead, it is quite clear who Robert would next choose as his hand."

Rose nodded and took a drink from her own wine cup. "Ah, I see." She stared at the drink in her cup for a moment before looking up to her brother, a small smile on her face. "Well, I have always wanted to see the north. I wonder if it is as grey as they all say."

The Imp snickered. "Why else would the Starks choose grey to color their sigil?"

The young blonde woman chuckled and gave him a sly smile. She then looked away from him and her smile faded.

Tyrion looked at her with a questioning brow. "Something on your mind?"

"Lord Stark," she said, turning to face him again, "he has bastard as well, correct? A son?"

Her half-brother nodded. "Yes, he goes by Jon Snow I believe."

"Snow, not Stark?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Correct." He replied, "Eddard Stark never asked to legitimize him."

She nodded and sat silently for a moment. Rose then finished her wine and gathered her book. She stood and motioned for her brother to follow her out of the gardens. He did as such and looked up to her as they walked out, the guardsman following.

"When do we leave?" she asked as they made their way back into the keep.

Tyrion looked up at her as she spoke. She was much taller than him, as would be expected, but he could not help but note just how tall she was for a girl of only sixteen years.

"Within the week." he answered.

* * *

"Why do we have to get all pretty for the king anyway?" Robb Stark questioned as a razor scraped at the scruff on his jaw. His bastard brother Jon Snow gave him a shrug. Lord Stark's ward, Theon Greyjoy spoke up. "It's probably for the queen, or the Lannister's bastard. You know how those blonde women can be." He said with a small smile. Robb stood up and rubbed his smooth jaw. When he looked at Theon, his brows narrowed.

Jon shook his head at Theon's comment. The Greyjoy boy noticed and looked at Jon. "The queen I get, but her half-sister I don't. I mean, I didn't think bastards could have preferences." he said with a small, satisfied smile. Jon pressed his lips together in a hard line, frustrated, but didn't retaliate.

Robb gave Theon a look that told him to be quiet and then he lightly shoved his half-brother toward the groomer. "Go on, shear him up good. He's never met a girl he liked more than his own hair." He told him with a smirk.

The bastard sat down and sighed with unpleasant thoughts of the events to come.

* * *

As the royal caravan entered the gates of Winterfell, the young children in queen's carriage started to look through the curtained windows, taking in the sights of the north.

Rose also rode in the carriage with her half-sister, much to her displeasure. Luckily for her, Cersei acted as a much kinder soul in the presence of her beloved children.

"Rose, my dear." Cersei said, calling for the younger blonde's attention.

"Yes, your grace?" she said, addressing her own half-sister properly.

The queen gave her a condescending smile, tilting her head slightly when she spoke. "I see you chose to sit all the way over in the corner, away from the door."

"At your suggestion, my queen."

"Yes well, when we present ourselves it would be terrible if you exited the carriage ahead of any of us, stepped on any of our skirts or stumbled on our shoes, wouldn't you agree?" Cersei asked, her voice higher pitched and laced with arrogance. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "I would suggest you sit and wait for everybody else to exit, and then follow in the back. It would be much simpler for us all."

Following her sister's 'suggestion', Rose exited last, even after the handmaidens. She stood in line next to them and eyed the crowds of the northerners. Her attention was averted to Lord Eddard Stark himself when her half-brother-by-law, the king, Robert Baratheon motioned for him to rise. As the old friends chatted, Rose eyed the Stark children carefully, trying to match faces to the descriptions and names she had been given. The eldest boy was Robb, who was about the same age as herself, followed by his beautiful red-headed sister, Sansa. Then, there was the younger girl, Arya, and the other two boys, Brandon and Rickon.

She looked at the surrounding faces of Lord Stark's household. Her gaze then fell on a young man, about Robb's age, with the face of an Iron Islander. There was no doubt he was Theon Greyjoy, Eddard's ward that she had been told about. The next face she saw, was staring right back at her.

This boy looked to be the same age as Robb. He even had the face of a Stark. Rose took note of his dark, curly hair and dark eyes also in resemblance of Lord Stark. However, his expression was sullen and he looked like a man who felt as if he didn't belong. Rose knew the feeling herself, and could only assume this was Jon Snow.

Jon and Rose held each other's gaze as the queen approached Lord Stark and the King. Neither of them head Eddard greet the queen, or Robert asking to go to the crypts beneath Winterfell.

Offended, the queen left with her entourage, not before giving Jamie the order to find Tyrion. Rose, who should have followed, didn't notice as her attention was still focused on the sad-faced young man. It wasn't until a guardsman tapped her shoulder that she jumped and turned her head.

"My lady, we have to go." He said to her, motioning towards the queen and those with her. Rose nodded and followed along.

She turned back once to take one last look at him, making sure to later find out if he really is the bastard of Winterfell.

After she was out of sight, the only thing Jon could think about were her beautiful, emerald colored eyes.

* * *

That evening, after their family had been presented at the Stark's feast, Tyrion and Rose escaped the cold gaze of their queen sister and took as much wine and ale as they could. Together, they went outside and found a brazier by the armory. Tyrion sat on a pile of logs and Rose leaned against a nearby brick wall while they both talked, laugh and drank. The sounds of the feast were faint around them.

Further down the way, Jon Snow was outside, practicing his swordplay when a rider dressed in all black called out to Jon as he dismounted his horse. "Is he dead yet?"

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon exclaimed, smiling. Rose and Tyrion both glanced up at the noise. While Tyrion continued on normally,

Rose couldn't help but glance up at him from time to time. She had confirmed earlier that he was Lord Eddard's bastard, who she noticed she found herself thinking about more and more.

"You've gotten bigger!" the Night's Watchman said as he embraced the younger, dark haired man. "Why you out here instead of enjoying the feast?"

Jon stepped back and replied, his smile fading slowly as he spoke. "Lady Stark said it might insult the royal family to have the bastard in their midst. "

"Well, you know you're always welcome on the wall." Benjen said. "No bastard was ever refused a seat there."

"So take me with you when you go back. Father _will_ let me if _you_ ask him. I know he will" he pleaded with his Uncle.

Benjen gave him a long stare before replying. "The Wall isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm ready to swear your oath."

"You don't understand what you'd be giving up." Benjen continued speaking but Jon's attention had been averted when he heard a loud laugh from behind him and what felt like someone was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the beautiful, blonde Lannister who had been looking at him earlier as well. His dark eyes locked with her green ones again but now she also gave him a playful smile. Jon also noted cheeks reddened from drink and the cup in her hands to prove it. She didn't seem to be at all interested in what the drunken Imp was talking on and on about.

"Jon, do you hear me?" Benjen said as the young bastard turned back to his Uncle, who now looked slightly annoyed.

"I, sorry Uncle."

Benjen looked over Jon's shoulder and saw a young blonde who quickly averted her eyes back to the dwarf sitting next to her. He then looked back at his nephew.

"I said, we can never take wives. None of us have families and none of us will ever father sons." Benjen leaned in close, eyeing Jon. "Are you ready for that?"

Jon quickly replied. "I don't care about any of that. I promise."

"Right." The older man said, skeptically. "I had better get inside, rescue your father from his guests."

Across the yard, Rose looked away quickly when she saw the rider talking to Jon Snow meet her gaze. She stared into her empty cup of wine abstent mindedly while her brother went on about some fool in the whorehouse earlier.

Tyrion looked at her and paused his story. He took a long drink of ale before questioning his sister. "Why have you been looking the Stark's bastard all night?" Tyrion was no fool, but he was curious to hear what she had to say for her actions.

She stammered in response. "I- Why would you? I haven't!"

He grinned. "Ah, but you have." The Imp took another swig of ale. "He may be a charming young fellow, I suppose, if he had ever learned to smile."

Rose shook her head quickly and defiantly, her golden blonde curls bouncing around her face as she did. "No! I was not even thinking of it! I do not know why you would think I am attracted to him!"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "I never said you were attracted to him dear sister."

"I need more wine. I am returning to the feast." She said before gathering her skirts and quickly storming off in the same direction as the rider dressed in all black.

Jon Snow saw her quickly pass him and he couldn't help but watch her from behind.

"She's a pretty thing." The Imp said, catching Jon's attention. "Looks a lot like her mother, from what I remember. I think the only thing father gave her was his eyes, eventually his name." He made his way to the northern boy, stumbling a bit due to the drink.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for a night with your family." He took another drink, finishing his horn of ale. "Your Uncle. He's in the Night's Watch, is he not? I always wanted to see the wall…" He took the wine skin he had filled before leaving the feast earlier and drank from it.

"You're Tyrion Lannister? The Queen's brother? And the woman earlier, she was also your sister?"

The dwarf nodded. "Ah, half-sister truly. Rose Lannister. And the queen, yes, she is my greatest Achievement. You must be the Bastard of Winterfell, correct?"

Jon pressed his lips together and turned, walking away from the dwarf.

Tyrion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Did I offend you? Sorry." His tone was not as apologetic as his words. "Bastards have this look about them. My younger sister has it too, mostly around our father. You are the bastard then?"

"Lord Stark is my father, yes." He replied, turning to face Tyrion who followed behind him.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the bastard."

Jon Snow looked away, pretending not to listen to the dwarf. Tyrion was used to looks such as these easily ignored it. "Let me give you some advice, bastard." At this, Jon snow looked down at him, curious. "Never forget what you are. The world will not. _Wear it like armor._ It can then never be used to hurt you."

He thought about it, and then the young Snow narrowed his eyes. "The hell do you know about being a bastard?" he spat.

Tyrion, who had turned and began to walk away, stopped dead in his tracks. "All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." He said, never turning back. "I've also been watching my own father raise one."

Jon looked at the small man. His eyes widened at the last sentence and he stood in silence. Tyrion shook his head and continued back inside.

"You should talk to her sometime. I believe you two may have much in common."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of your kind & helpful reviews! They really inspired me to get this up as fast as possible. It did take longer than I thought to write, however, mostly because I kept re-reading it and re-writing some stuff.

Rating changed for some language & mature situations

Enjoy! I'd love hear your thoughts on this one!

* * *

On her way back to the feast hall, Rose had decided she would look for Alessa, her handmaiden and the only other person she considered a friend, to spend the rest of her night with. She was too embarrassed to go back outside and see Tyrion.

She knew she had acted like a stupid young girl when he questioned her about her attraction to Jon Snow, but how could she admit she was attracted to the Bastard of Winterfell? While she was a born a bastard herself, Rose became a Lannister by law and bound by all that it means. Despite being sixteen years of age and a woman who has bled, her father had not yet promised her to any lord for marriage, but she knew there would always be a chance her father could marry her off to secure an alliance or something of the sort.. Cersei, however, always reminded her that her mother was a whore and no matter what name she had, no nobleman would ever want to marry a woman with a baseborn's blood. No matter what her future may be, she knew for certain it could never involve a romance with Lord Eddard's bastard son.

As she made her way through between the crowded tables looking for Alessa, she caught the ice-cold glare of her half-sister from the table above. Frustrated and disconcerted, she left the hall and decided to drink alone in her chambers for the rest of the night.

Just before she escaped the room, Rose stumbled into one of the serving girls who accidentally emptied a pitcher of wine on her. Some of the guests around them fell silent and stared.

The serving girl stammered and shouted numerous apologies to the young Lannister as she grabbed as many rags as she could, trying to help clean the mess. Rose only scowled and shook her head in response, shoving the server away.

Quickly, she gathered the skirts of her crimson and gold gown and stormed out.

The last thing she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, was Cersei staring at her with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Rose could feel the cold wine seep down through her underclothes, making her skin and clothes feel sticky. It was another reminder of much of a fool and embarrassment she had been tonight, not only to herself, but also to her family.

She walked down the corridor swiftly, her expression as hard as the stone on the walls. It was silent and empty, for the most part. She could hear somebody walking behind her. Their steps were quiet and cautious.

"Lady Rose?" a voice called out to her.

The blonde turned on her heels. "What?" she snapped. Immediately, her face softened at the sight of Jon Snow.

When she first turned around, Jon took note of the harsh expression on her face. It reminded him who he was calling out to – the queen's own sister.

 _You should talk to her sometime._

That damn Imp. What could Jon, a man with Stark blood, possibly have in common with Rose, a Lannister? _Half Lannister._ He could almost hear the dwarf's voice in his head.

"I - is this a bad time, my lady?" he said, warily.

"No, I just…" Rose shifted awkwardly and was reminded of the sticky clothes clinging to her body. She sighed, "Come. We will talk in my chambers."

Reluctantly, Jon followed her to her guest room. _'What am I doing?'_ he thought to himself.

Arriving at her room, he opened the door for Rose, allowing her in first and he followed.

"Could you shut the door behind you, please?" she asked as she lit a few candles.

After closing the door, Jon turned around and found her going through her chest of clothing. She pulled out a red, silk nightgown trimmed with Myrish lace and moved behind her dressing screen.

"Is there a reason you wanted to speak to me here, my lady?" he asked, taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

For some reason, Jon found himself nervous in her presence. Was it because she was a Lannister or was it because of what the Imp told him? Or would she ask him why he was staring at her with such intent when she arrived? He honestly didn't know the answer to the last one, should she ask. When he saw her for the first time, nothing else mattered, but he could never tell her that. He was nothing more than a bastard, a Snow. She may have been born the same way, but Rose became a real member of her family and was given their name. If he ever told her he was attracted to her would she laugh, make a spectacle, or worse, would she be insulted? It didn't matter though, he told himself. Uncle Benjen would take him to the Wall and he would become an honorable brother of the Night's Watch where he would never have to worry about a woman and family. The brothers would be his new family.

Jon heard a small laugh from behind the screen, which snapped him out of his thoughts. "You are the one who called my name, Jon Snow." Rose said to him.

Surprisingly, it didn't tug at any nerves when she called him by his full name.

Quickly, he had to think of something to say. ' _Damn it, why did I even speak to her?'_ He looked up at the translucent dressing screen. Jon could see her silhouette undoing the laces on her dress and sliding it off of her body.

"I was going to ask why you were leaving the feast?" He said, somewhat convincing.

She paused. "I… well… It's just…" she stumbled, trying to think of what to say. She decided to be honest, but skipped a few of the details. "My brother, Tyrion. We were talking privately outdoors, as you saw, and he upset me. When I returned to the feast I could not find who I was looking for and decided to leave. Then some wench spilled wine on me and so I left. Now, here we are."

"What did he say that upset you so much, if I may ask?"

She did not think he would ask her that.

"Oh, well…" Rose bit the inside of her lip in thought as she removed her chemise. "He… he made some stupid remark about the way my hair was done. He told me it looked as if my handmaiden had been drinking all day before she dressed me. It was foolish of me to be so offended at such an idiotic remark."

"You had every right to be offended." Jon said, softly. "You looked beautiful tonight." Immediately after speaking, Jon silently chastised himself. Why was he being so blunt with her! At the next chance, he was going to excuse himself.

Rose was taken back by his compliment. As small as it was, it caused her heart to pound and her hands to freeze as they pulled apart the braids and knots in her hair.

"I… thank you, Jon." She said with a smile.

Although he could not see it, Jon still felt her smile in the words she spoke. "You're welcome, my lady." He looked down, shyly, not knowing how to continue or why he was still in her chambers at all.

"You know," she said, "you do not have to call me 'my lady' all of the time. You may call me by my name."

"I'm sorry, my- Rose." Jon said as he looked up again.

To his surprise, she had come out from behind the curtain. Her hair was completely undone and fell around her in soft, golden curls. She was wearing nothing but her underpants and breast coverings. As soon as he saw her, Jon stood up and turned away. "Rose!"

When she walked out from behind her dressing curtain, Rose went over to her dresser and poured water from a pitcher into a small washing basin. She took a rag and dipped it in the water, then proceeded to wipe away the wine that had soaked through to her bare stomach. Jon's reaction to her mostly naked body caused her to laugh.

"Have you never seen a woman in her underclothes before tonight, Jon?"

"That's not- this is not appropriate!" he exclaimed.

She turned to him and smiled wickedly as she dried the spot on her body that she washed. "Am I making your cheeks flush? Why are you so afraid to look?"

Still turned away from her, he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "We hardly know each other and you are undressing in front of me! Even if we were familiar, this is dishonorable to both of our families."

Rose put her hands on her hips defiantly. She opened her mouth to speak, her brow narrowed in offense, when she was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Jon and Rose both quickly turned their heads to the door.

"My lady? Are you in there? Lady Rose?" It was Alessa.

Both Jon and Rose met each other's worried gaze for a moment before Rose stumbled through a reply.

"I, uh, yes… Don't come in! I am, ah, not decent." She bit the inside of her lip, looking to Jon and then back at the door.

"I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to help at the feast, my lady! I should have been there; my sincerest apologies I was not there for you! Please forgive me, my lady." she said. There was a slight fear in her sweet, young voice. Alessa was afraid that Rose would punish her.

"Do not fret, Alessa. I forgive you."

Outside the door, the handmaiden sighed in relief. "Thank you, my lady. May I come in now, to assist you before bed?"

"No!" Rose quickly shouted. "I… I would like to be left alone tonight. I can put myself to bed. You should go enjoy the rest of the feast. And… and do not worry about your duties in the morning. I will see you after we break our fast."

Alessa was surprised by her orders. "Oh. Are you certain, my lady?"

"Yes, yes. Now go, please."

"T-thank you. " she replied. Despite having a door between them, the handmaiden still curtsied out of habit before taking her leave.

After a few moments, to make sure the girl outside the door was gone, Jon and Rose looked at each other. Rose could not stop a laugh that had managed to escape.

"Well, that was certainly fun." The blonde said with a small giggle.

"Fun?" Jon said, anger laced into his voice. "Could you imagine what would happen if we were caught? The Stark bastard caught with Tywin Lannister's youngest daughter, half naked in her chambers? It would bring shame to both of our families!"

"Shame?" Rose's face twisted in resentment. "Oh, as if my birth didn't bring shame to the Lannister name sixteen years ago? As if my unnecessary legitimization didn't bring my father scrutiny from every eye in Westeros, _especially_ his newly crowned queen daughter? How about the shame I bring to our name every time Cersei reminds the world my mother was a whore? What about the daily reminders that I am considered by so many to be Lord Tywin's 'golden mistake'? Tell me Jon Snow, do you honestly believe I care anymore what others would say if we were found like this?"

Jon was taken aback by her sharp retort. His shocked expression then turned into a scowl. "You think you had it tough? My father is too ashamed to tell me anything about my own mother! Lady Stark refuses to look at me sometimes, let alone speak to me. Nobody will even call me by my name; I'm just 'the bastard' to them! I doubt Lord Eddard even considered giving me his name, even though the king is his friend and would gladly do so. And now I have to go and live the rest of my days on the Wall just to have a chance at any honor or respect! I'd like you, Rose Lannister, to tell me if you honestly know what it means to _earn_ anything or work hard for what you want?"

The fury in his response surprised Rose. She stood, facing him with her hands on her hips. Her mouth hung open but no words came out.

Both of them stood, staring each other down with nothing but malice and bitterness in their eyes. Jon had his arms crossed over his chest and his head held high. Rose' s hands were on her hips and her head was cocked cynically, much like the way her half-sister Cersei would.

Breaking the silence, Rose sighed and ran one hand slowly through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I do not know why…" she said, shaking her head.

Jon just continued to stare her down, waiting for some sort of explanation.

She looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean to come here and yell at you when we met. Before, when I was asking about Lord Eddard's children, I heard about who you were and I just thought…" she shook the thought away. "It was stupid and I am sorry."

He raised a questioning brow at her, the anger fading from his face. "You thought what?"

"I don't know… Maybe we were so alike and we could be friends or something of that sort. But you're right. We are nothing alike." Her shoulders hung in a sad, defeated way.

When Jon saw how disheartened she looked, he almost felt guilty for the way he spoke to her. Her words were not helping.

"We have grown up in such different ways and our futures will be just as incomparable. You will go to the Wall and be one of the brave men of the Watch, while I will just return to Kings Landing and likely die a virgin because nobody wants to marry the daughter of a whore." She crossed her arms self-consciously and looked away.

Jon opened his mouth to speak, a slightly regretful look in his eyes, when Rose cut him off.

"You will have women from all corners of the world falling at your feet, graciously fawning over the way you slaughter Grumpkins and Snarks and Giants!" she began in an overly dramatic tone.

She spoke with her hands, flailing them in all sorts of directions to enhance her theatrical speech. "Every mother in Westeros will name her first son after you! Every man will be humbled by your presence! And I will just return to the filthy capital. I will sit in those damn gardens every day, drinking until I cannot see straight. Nothing I do will ever have an impact on the world and Rose Lannister will never be remembered. One day, I will simply die, old and alone."

Jon's eyes narrowed at her. "Oh, now you're just trying to get my pity?"

She smiled and tossed her head back in laughter. "Did it work? I've been told I am a terrible storyteller."

At that, Jon couldn't help but give her a small smile.

Suddenly, she was astonished and pointed at him playfully. "You did it! You finally did it! I've been waiting all day!"

His smile dropped as quickly as it came. "What?"

"You smiled! I thought it would never happen." She said, a playful grin on her lips.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're kind of an ass, Rose."

"What?" she said with a jokingly surprised tone. "My my, Jon, It is quite rude to call a lady an ass. And you have the nerve to lecture me about honor!" The two of them laughed at her statement.

After their laughter died out, they both stared at their feet. Neither of them knew what to say.

A few moments of a slightly awkward silence passed and Rose decided to break the silence.

"So," she began, "you never answered my question earlier." She looked up to him with a sly grin and a raised brow. "Have you never seen a woman naked?"

He tried to play it off as if it were a dumb question and rolled his eyes. "Of course I have." He was not able to stop the slight pink tinge on his cheeks when she asked.

Suddenly, Rose's smile became a bit more innocent and bashful. "Really? So, have you ever... been with a woman?" Jon raised a questioning brow.

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe…" she shrugged and shifted awkwardly. "We could possibly…" Oh gods, is she really asking him all of this? Rose looked up to him with timid eyes.

Jon was stunned. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? There was no way in all seven hells he could say yes. First, they were not married and there was no possible way they ever would be. Then, he remembered why he refused to sleep with the whore. He did not want to get a woman pregnant and force that poor baby to live with the shame of being a bastard the same way he did. She had to feel the same way and know all of the risks, so why would she ask?

"Rose, you can't be serious."

"But why not? You said you are going to the Wall, which means you will have to swear off women for the rest of your life. I already know I'll likely never marry because my father believes it would be insulting to the other family, for whatever reason. So…" she walked closer and put her hands on his chest. Under her hands, Rose could feel Jon tense up slightly. "what is stopping us? I will only be in Winterfell a fortnight and I want to have fun while I'm here." She looked him in the eyes and began toying with the laces on his shirt.

In his chest, Jon's heart was pounding uncontrollably. He was standing with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and she was nearly begging him to take her maidenhead. This was too unreal.

"I… no. This is wrong. We can't just bed each other because it's fun. We would be dishonoring ourselves." He shook his head as he spoke, trying to talk himself out of saying yes.

"Again with your damn honor?" she pouted slightly. "We _can_ just do it because it's fun. People fuck all the time just for the fun in it." She leaned in close like she was about to kiss him. "What is stopping you?"

"Are… are you certain you want to do this?" No matter how hard he tried, Jon could not talk himself out of this. He knew it was wrong, but he was finding it difficult to deny her anything.

She smiled and nodded as she began to undo the laces on his leather tunic.

After she slid his shirt off and tossed it to the side, Rose pushed him gently towards the bed. He sat down and took a deep, shaky breath when she straddled him.

"Nervous?" she asked with a small chuckle. The blonde reached up and tangled her fingers into his black curls.

He gave her half a smile. "You aren't?"

"A little, I suppose." She responded with a slight chuckle.

Cautiously, Jon wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. She looked at him with a sweet smile and instantly he felt a bit more relaxed.

Rose slowly leaned in and kissed him, gingerly. He responded by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. One of his hands wandered upward into the soft, golden curls of her hair.

The kiss was longer and much more passionate than either of them anticipated. They pulled away slowly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I… wow…" Rose breathed.

Immediately, Jon pulled her back in for an intense, lascivious kiss. He held her body flush against his.

Rose was initially surprised by his sudden passion, but she didn't fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so, so much for your wonderful responses to the last chapter! I'm so glad to see everybody enjoying this story and it inspires me to write as fast as I can!

Also, I hope nobody thinks I am ignoring their questions regarding Jon's future and the Wall. I am seeing all of your questions, I just don't want to give away anything I have planned!

Thanks again for your support!

* * *

Waking up in Jon Snow's arms, Rose felt more relaxed than she ever remembered being in her life.

She was laying with her bare back pressed up against his equally naked body. His arm was draped across her.

Rose turned around, carefully moving as to not wake up Jon. She watched him sleep, her eyes studying his handsome face. She reached up, moving one of his black curls that had fallen in front of his face. Slowly, she pushed it away, her fingers combing through his mussed hair and her arm resting on his shoulder. He stirred and his eyes slowly began to open. Rose started to pull her arm away, her cheeks turning pink and warm when she saw him smile at her as he awoke.

"Good morning." he said to her. His voice sounded dazed, matching his eyes. Still, he smiled.

She couldn't stop a small curl on the corner of her lips as she sat up, pushing the furs off of her. "A good morning to you as well."

His smile dropped when she sat up so abruptly.

They were both silent, not sure what to say in their situation. Jon simply watched Rose comb her fingers through her blonde locks, pulling out the tangles from the previous night.

When she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, Rose felt a strange soreness in between her legs as a reminder of what she experienced last night. She felt a small shiver down her spine, remembering Jon's touch. Her walk was a bit awkward for the first step or two as she adjusted, but she got over it quickly as she began to find underclothes and a chemise to dress herself.

Jon sat up and watched her, noticing her strange steps. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His voice was laced with genuine concern. When she turned to face him, Rose could also see it in his eyes.

She smiled mischievously at him. "I am alright. You did quite the opposite of hurting me, you know."

"I- so you _did_ enjoy it?" he said, looking down bashfully when he spoke.

Rose let out a small, sly giggle before she responded. "Oh, I certainly enjoyed it. Especially that _thing_ you did with your tongue. Where does a virgin go to learn that? Unless, you lied about being a virgin."

He lifted his head quickly when he heard her accusation. "I didn't lie! Why would I lie about that?" he replied, defiantly.

"So you are just born with the ability to pleasure a woman like that?" she said with a laugh.

Jon smirked at her response, a hint of pride behind it. He pushed away the furs that once covered his body as he got out of bed, looking for wherever he put his clothing.

They both began to dress themselves in silence.

After Rose had finished dressing, she went to brush her hair. In the mirror, she could see Jon behind her. He was watching her as he absentmindedly laced up his brown leather shirt.

"Do you think anybody will notice you are wearing the same clothing you wore last night?" she asked him.

In response, he shrugged. "I don't know, and I couldn't see why they would care."

The young blonde continued to brush her golden hair until it was as smooth. She pulled the front pieces to the back and tied them with a ribbon. It was the best she could do without Alessa there to help.

While Rose was still styling her hair, Jon took the moment to gaze over her dressed form. She wore a golden, silk gown with an intricate, ivory colored floral pattern. The trim was the same crimson as was in the Lannister's sigil. Her pashmina was a similar shade of red and emblazoned with a golden lion. That, coupled with her golden hair and jade colored eyes, brought him back to the reality of his situation.

He had fucked a Lannister. A small voice in his head tried to remind him that Rose was a bastard and different from the queen and her family. Still, he couldn't shake the thought of her having the blood of the lion. It just didn't sit well with Jon, no matter how he thought about it.

"In any event," she said, pulling Jon out of his thoughts, "you should still change. Somebody could notice and ask questions."

He nodded in response. "Then I will return to my own chambers and do so."

She smiled and gave him a small nod. "Good. Well, I must go find my brother and handmaiden."

Rose walked past him and paused, putting her hand on the doorknob and listening for anybody outside. She refused to get caught with a man in her chambers, especially the bastard of Winterfell.

Jon had stood behind her. Before she opened the door, he reached behind her and put his hands on her hips, smiling. "So," he began, "will we do this again?"

She immediately tensed up when he touched her. Why was he being so forward all of a sudden? Did he not realize their relationship couldn't leave her room? Rose desperately wanted to return his affection, but she couldn't. They had to keep this quiet and without romantic feelings whatsoever. She only wanted to come here and meet the bastard, possibly making a new friend. The casual fucking had _never_ been part of her plan and even now she cannot figure out why she suggested it. But she did and worst of all she _liked it._ She wanted to continue doing this with him as long as she was here, but before they can lie together again, Rose needed to figure out how to keep her sprouting feelings for him out of this.

When Jon felt her tense up at his touch, his smile faded and he slowly pulled away.

"Yes, just meet me here tonight when all of the others have gone to bed. I'll make sure Alessa is gone."

Her tone was very matter-of-fact. It made Jon slightly uncomfortable and confused. This was all her idea and now that he was just as interested she seemed... distant.

"I... did I offend you, Rose?"

She shook her head. "No. We just... _this_... nobody can know." Her back was still towards him and she would not look him in the eye when she spoke.

He nodded reluctantly. "I know."

Rose could not hear anybody outside the door so she opened it, slowly. She did not see anybody either.

"I'll leave first. You wait a few moments and then go." she whispered before quickly leaving.

Jon listened to her footsteps fading until he couldn't hear them at all. He then left as well, sulking back to his quarters.

* * *

On her way to the Stark's dining hall for her morning meal, Rose stopped by the handmaidens' chambers to find Alessa. When she did, she was surprised to find her awake, dressed, and already having broker her fast.

"My lady, you slept much later than usual. I admit, I was concerned but you told me not to come see you; that you would find me." Alessa told her.

Rose sighed. "Thank you for that. I just... I never sleep late. It is embarrassing, to say the least.

Her handmaiden gave her a small giggle. "It happens to everybody, do not worry."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You are _always_ awake before me. Sometimes I don't even think you sleep!"

Alessa laughed again. "You flatter me, my lady."

"You deserve the flattery." Rose said, with a smile. "That, and I appreciate your kindness towards my inability to get out of bed."

The handmaiden gave her a respectful nod. "Thank you. Also, I believe Lord Tyrion is in the dining hall finishing his morning meal. He must have slept late as well. I heard he fell asleep with the dogs."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rose smirked.

"Well, you always said he attracted dirty bitches."

At that comment, Rose couldn't help but laugh.

When they arrived at the dining hall, Rose allowed her handmaiden to leave. "You don't have to sit here and watch us eat. I would hate to bore you so."

Alessa gave her a courteous nod.

"Oh," Rose added, "If you could do something with my wine stained clothing from last night, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, my lady." the young brunette replied with a curtsey before taking her leave.

As Rose entered the hall, she gave one of the northern servants her meal order and took a seat across from her brother. He wasn't the only one. Some men from the Stark's guard were sitting at another table, laughing and enjoying the end of their meal. Tyrion, however, was alone. When he saw her, he smiled.

"I heard you woke up in the kennels this morning." she said to him, grinning.

He chuckled before taking another bite of his bread.

"How did you end up there?" Rose asked.

Tyrion shrugged. "Oh, the usual way. Too much drink and a series of bad decisions."

She gave him a small laugh as one of the servants brought her the meal she asked for. Her half-brother looked up at her as she began to eat.

"So, where did you scurry off to last night?" he asked.

Rose paused. "I went to bed early. The uh... the travel and the change in climate had fatigued me."

The dwarf huffed at her. "Really?"

She looked up at him, nervously, and shifted awkwardly in her seat before leaning back over her food.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at her. "I can tell when you're lying."

"I am not lying."

"Something's different about you." He leaned down to try and look into her eyes. "Don't fight it, you know I'm good at this."

She looked up, dropping her silverware, and crossed her arms. "What? What do you think you're looking for? Can you not let me eat in peace, brother?

He was surprised by her snappish response, his raised brows and wide eyes showing as much. "I didn't realize I was bothering you so much."

"Well you are." she said, relaxing her arms but still narrowing her eyes in anger. "Sometimes you don't need to stick your nose into everybody else's business, you know."

"Are you alright?" he asked, with genuine concern. Tyrion was completely shocked by the way she was acting. He had never seen Rose this defensive or irritable for as long as he could remember.

With her expression softening, Rose let out a sigh. "I am. It's just..." She picked up her fork again and began pushing the food on her plate around absentmindedly. "I don't know what I am going to do with myself while we are here."

Tyrion's eye brows furrowed in disbelief, but he was not going to question her further. He feared it would only antagonize her more. "I feel the same, however, you know Robert. He wants to reminisce and, well, just all of that nonsense."

She winced, quietly. "But a whole two weeks? That is an absurdly long time. Can't he and Lord Eddard do all of this reminiscing in the capital?"

"He wants to take his sweet time hunting and drinking and fucking as well as get his fill of all the north has to offer."

"And what's that, exactly? Summer snow and mud?" she said, shaking her head.

"I think Robert is mainly interested in seeing as few southerners as possible." he responded. "The poor man. Falling in love with a Stark proved to only end in heartbreak."

Rose felt her body go rigid at his last statement. She simply nodded in response and continued to eat her morning meal in silence. Tyrion noticed, but he refused to harass her further.

* * *

Without anything to do for the rest of the day, Rose had decided to continue reading one of the books her brother recommended to her. This one was a historical story about the Hedge Knight.

Growing up, her half-brother Tyrion had taken a special interest in her. He would always talk with her, make sure she was happy, and help her wherever he could. Later in life she realized he was also teased and tormented by their family for being different, or in her case, a bastard and that was why he was so protective of her. She always appreciated it and still looks to him as her only true family and an honest friend.

 _'Keep your wits about you, sister.'_ she remembered him telling her, _'People like us, people who are different, have to work twice as hard for half the respect.'_

Rose entered her room, smiling softly as she reminisced. She saw Alessa making her bed.

"I'm going to go for a walk and find a place to read. Would you like..." she trailed off, her smile disappearing when she noticed her handmaiden's expression, "Alessa? What is-"

Then she saw it.

"My lady..." Alessa said, looking up at Rose. She looked worried.

When Rose realized what she was looking at, her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Lady Rose, I thought you had finished bleeding last week?" Alessa asked, innocently.

"I... I did. That's not... I... shit." Rose said, fumbling with her words.

The two women stood in silence for a few moments.

Then, Alessa finally came to fully understand what her mistress had done. "Uhm, was there someone in here with you last night, my lady?" the young, brunette girl asked.

Rose crossed her arms shyly and averted her eyes from Alessa. Her voice shook when she spoke as if she were afraid."You absolutely _cannot_ tell anybody."

The handmaiden looked back down at the mark on the bed and then back to Rose. Her cheeks had a red tint on them and her face held a meek expression. "Oh, of course. I won't. I promise, my lady, I swear. But, may I ask-"

"No."

* * *

 _Somebody knows._

It was all Rose could hear as she walked through the courtyard at Winterfell. While it was only Alessa, a sweet girl who would never defy her mistress, she was still worried. If her handmaiden had already found out in less than a day, how long would it take for somebody else to discover her secret? How long would it take for them to discover _who_ she shares this secret with?

Was it worth the risk?

Then, as if the Gods themselves could hear her thoughts and wanted to punish her, she saw him.

Jon was leaving the armory with his half-brother, Robb, after a day of training. The two men were talking to each other when Jon noticed Rose looking at him. He caught her gaze and almost immediately after, Robb did too.

"Lady Rose, a pleasure." Robb said with a handsome smile.

She managed to return the smile, halfway curtseying with her book in hand. "And you, my lord." Then, she looked at Jon with a nod.

Jon gave her a small bow. "My lady."

"Where are you going, if I may ask?" Robb inquired.

"I was looking for your Godswood." she said to him.

The Stark bastard remained respectfully silent as his half-brother spoke with Rose.

"The Godswood?" Robb asked, seeming surprised. "I thought your family kept the Faith of the Seven?"

"Yes, we do," she began, glancing at Jon who was staring at his feet, "but I like to read outdoors. In King's Landing I often sit in the gardens. Here..." she looked around her as she spoke, "well, the Godswood is likely the closest thing you have."

Robb stared at her for a short moment, unsure if she was trying to insult them or not. He ultimately decided to ignore the thought. "Well, I would be glad to show you but my lord father has requested my presence at once and-"

"I can show you." Jon said, cutting off Robb.

Both Rose and Robb turned their attention to him.

"Oh... I don't know if..." Rose began to refuse him but she was interrupted by Jon before she could.

"Really, It's no trouble. I'd be happy to." he said, his eyes silently attempting to coerce her.

Rose looked at Robb and then back at Jon before releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Alright. Show me."

At that, Robb said his farewells and left the two alone. Jon motioned for Rose to follow him and she did. They walked in silence until they reached the weirwood tree.

Jon seated himself on a large, grey stone as Rose walked around the small area and took in all of the new sights. He watched the blonde girl as she slowly strode around the weirwood, brushing her hand against the face carved into it.

"I've never seen a true, northern godswood." she said, staring at the red sap coming out of the eyes in the tree. "It's... interesting."

"Do they have anything like it down south?" he asked her.

She shrugged in response. "If they do, I haven't seen any. I think there may be a small one at the Red Keep."

Jon nodded. "I've heard stories saying they cut all of the old godswood down in the south."

"Yes, I recall reading similar stories. Maybe I heard them from somebody. I'm not sure." she told him as she reached up, pulling a leaf off of one of the branches. She stared at it, admiring the blood red color.

They were once again silent.

Rose took a few more moments to scan the giant, white tree before taking a seat next to Jon on the rock. She opened her book, turning to the last page she had left off on. After reading a few lines, she noticed Jon was still next to her. Slowly, she turned to look at him.

"Are you staying here?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He turned his gaze to her and paused before standing up. "I'll go if you want me to."

"No, you can stay. I think..." Rose said as she looked down into her book, shyly, "I think I would like it if you stayed."

Jon crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment. He felt anger rising in him but he did his best not to show it. She was acting so different. First, she wanted to bed him. The next morning she couldn't get him out of her room fast enough. Now, she wanted his company again?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Rose raised one of her eye brows. "Doing what, exactly?"

"This!" he said, turning his hands up in confusion. "You want me to stay, then go, now stay again. I don't know _what_ you want."

Her eyes narrowed. "I _want_ to have fun. I told you that."

"All you want is someone to fuck at night."

"You don't think the sneaking around and forbidden part of our relationship is fun?" she said with a roguish grin. In truth, she understood his frustration and felt the same way herself. However, she would never give him the satisfaction of telling him that. For some reason, Rose found she enjoyed toying with Jon like this. Perhaps she and her half-sister _did_ have something in common.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought I would but... I don't know. It's hard. You said nobody could know, and I know that, I know why." he said, looking at her with the eyes of someone who seemed tired or helpless. "I don't want to see any of this come back to hurt you or I."

His words and expression made Rose feel sorry she ever dragged him into this. "Jon, I..." she sighed, having difficulty finding the right words. "I didn't realize this would take such a toll on you. If you want out of the arrangement, just say so and it is done."

"That's just it," he said, "I don't want to stop this. I want to keep doing it, but I hate feeling so afraid of what could happen to us." He looked at her with wide, sincere eyes.

Rose felt her heart beating faster. With his last sentence, Jon revealed he felt the same way she did. It was a relief, but it also scared her.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Just keep your feelings out of it. That's what I'm doing." she said, looking up to him. "It's a casual fuck, nothing more." she said, trying to convince herself as well.

Jon felt his heart sink He shouldn't have, but he did. She was right, and he would keep telling himself that until it seemed true. To respond to her statement, all he could do was nod.

Rose stared at his face, studying the sad expression that had taken over. Her heart broke.

"So, are you going to stay or go?" she asked, her voice soft. She motioned to the spot on the stone next to her where he had been sitting before.

Jon sighed and took the seat next to her. She read her novel while he kept to himself. They both remained silent.

* * *

AN: I didn't want to put another note at the end but here we are.  
I can't remember if they ever explicitly stated how long the king stayed in Winterfell, but for the sake of this story I went with two weeks. That's all I wanted to address, should there be any confusion :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait for this one. It's for the same reason you've probably heard a lot lately with school and everything starting back.

As always, thank you for the support and I look forward to your feedback! :)

* * *

It had been ten days after the royal family arrived that Bran Stark fell from the tower window. When news spread throughout Winterfell, everybody was quick to offer the Stark family their condolences. They were expecting the little boy to die.

That same afternoon, Rose looked for Jon but she couldn't find him. Later at night, when he would typically visit her room, he didn't come. She lay in bed that night waiting for him. Her eyes never left the large wooden door as she stared at it, hopeful that he would enter with a gentle smile as he had done every night before. She fell asleep waiting.

The next morning, she awoke early, even before her handmaiden. It was even early enough for Rose to share her morning meal with her older siblings. She arrived in the dining hall to see Cersei sitting between her two youngest children. Tyrion sat opposite his sister and Jamie was at his right. Rose decided to take the empty seat to his left.

When Rose took her seat, Cersei looked at her younger half-sister with a condescending smile.

"It is nice of you to finally find your way out of bed and join us for a morning meal, dear sister." the queen said. Both Jamie and Tyrion turned their attention to the younger Lannister sister.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Yes it is. I'm glad you think so, my queen." She said in a tone just as haughty as Cersei's.

Cersei was going to say something else before the sweet Princess Myrcella spoke up. "Is Bran going to die?"

"Apprently not." Tyrion said, much to everybody's surprise.

The small children were relieved at the news, but their mother seemed worried. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The maester says the boy may live."

There was a long pause. Rose looked to her eldest siblings as they shared an uneasy look with each other.

"It's no mercy letting the child linger in such pain." Cersei replied. Her hard tone was in stark contrast to her somewhat sympathetic words.

"Only the gods know for certain," Tyrion said, to Cersei's obvious dismay, "all the rest of us can do is pray." Rose studied her half-sister's face when Tyrion said this.

When the dwarf spoke up again, it seemed he lost interest in the previous subject. "The charms of the north seem lost on you."

The queen tilted her head and sighed. "I still can't believe you're going."

"Where's your sense of adventure? The greatest structure ever built! The intrepid men of the Night's Watch! The wintry abode of the White Walkers!" Tyrion said, excitement in his voice.

"You're going to the Wall?" Rose interjected. Tyrion nodded in response.

Jamie then shook his head. "Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black."

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly rock. No, all I want to do is stand on the top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world." Tyrion said with a slight chuckle.

Jamie smiled and raised his eyebrow, looking to Cersei, then back at his brother. When Cersei was about to speak again, Rose spoke up before her.

"Could I visit the Wall with you?" Rose asked. Her half-brothers looked at her with surprised expressions while Cersei stifled a laugh.

"Why would _you_ want to visit the Wall? You would be a girl of sixteen surrounded by thousands of older men." the queen asked with a smile on her face that made her appear as if she may burst into laughter at any moment.

Rose shrugged, ignoring the older blonde's imperious expression. "I doubt I'll ever have the chance again. Like Tyrion said, it is the greatest structure ever built. I think it would be a fascinating trip."

Tyrion looked at his older sister and shrugged, taking a drink of ale.

"You do know, Rose," Jamie began, leaning over slightly to look at her, "most of these men were rapers and thieves? You'd be right in the middle of them."

The queen smirked at her half-sister. "Do what you want." She turned to Tommen and Myrcella, "Come, children."

Jamie watched as the Cersei and her children left. He turned his attention back to Tyrion and Rose. After a pause, he resumed their discussion from earlier. "Even if the Stark boy lives, he'd be a cripple. Grotesque. Give me a good, clean death any day."

"Speaking for the grotesques," Tyrion said, "I'd have to disagree. Death is so final while life, well, life is so full of possibilities. I hope the boy does wake. I'd be interested to hear what he has to say."

Rose looked over to see Jamie staring at Tyrion, his eyes like daggers.

Jamie looked down at the table. His voice was softer when he spoke. "My dear brother, at times you make me wonder who's side you're on."

" _My_ dear brother you wound me. You know how much I love my family."

The blonde knight stared at his younger brother before nodding a goodbye to Rose. He stood up and left, leaving the two youngest Lannister siblings together.

Rose remained silent until Tyrion spoke up. "So, do you _really_ want to see the Wall?" he asked, doubting her motives.

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I wouldn't ask if I did not want to."

"Alright, but Jamie does speak the truth. It will be you in the middle of thousands of men who-"

"I _know_." She said, narrowing her eyes. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm certain not all of those men are old, nasty rapists. You worry too much, Tyrion."

As the young woman got up to go, Tyrion sighed. "I don't think I worry enough about you."

She acted as if she didn't hear him say that.

* * *

Later on that day, Rose found herself wandering towards Maester Lewin's study. He had just returned from tending to the Stark boy and his mother.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He will live. That is what I know now." The maester told her. "Is there something I can help you with, my lady?" he looked confused.

She looked at all of the books he had stacked on shelves that were taller than her. "Yes. I'm looking for a book, If I could borrow one for the day."

"Of course. What about?"

Rose touched a few of the old, worn bindings on some of the leather bound books in front of her. "Something about the Wall. The history, some stories, something like that."

He looked at her, a bit perplexed. He walked over to one of his shelves and started to read the titles on the bindings, finding one that suited her request. "May I ask why?"

"This morning I decided to visit with my brother when he goes. Now, I'm curious. I'd like to know more about it." She said, watching him look.

He nodded and moved to the next row of books. "Well, we have a few that may be the sort of reading you're looking for… if I could find them…"

She nodded and watched the old maester scan the shelves.

"Will you be accompanying Benjen Stark when he returns?" Lewin asked.

Rose nodded, despite the fact he wasn't looking. "Yes. He decided to wait until King Robert leaves before he departs himself."

The maester found a book for her and pulled it off the shelf. It was quite large, bigger than the smaller leather bound novels she typically read.

As he handed it to her, he gave her a small smile. "Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay there, my lady."

She reciprocated the smile and nodded. "I appreciate this. I will return the book soon."

"No rush." He said, watching her leave.

Rose decided to take her reading material to the Godswood that Jon had showed her to. She had been spending a lot of time there, despite her family's worshiping the Seven. The faces of the Old Gods carved into the tree meant nothing to her. She went there for the quiet, peacefulness it provided.

On her way through the courtyard, Rose could feel the eyes of some of the older men on her body. She was no fool and knew the one thing all men wanted. It happened all of the time, considering she was a young, beautiful lady. Usually she wouldn't care, however, today she couldn't help but feel every eye on her. With all of the stares, her brothers' words echoed in her head. If this is what her visit to the Wall is going to be like, why is she going? What compelled her to ask such a thing? Her sister was right to laugh at her.

When she finally arrived at the woods, she took her usual seat on a large stone by the water. It was the same one she shared with Jon about a week past.

She opened her book and completely immersed herself in the history of the Wall. Most would find it a boring, dry read but Rose loved history. It was the most fascinating story of all, in her eyes.

Time passed by quickly when she read. She wasn't sure how long she had been there when she heard footsteps behind her.

When Rose looked up, she saw Jon was standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've been looking for you. I should've known to come here sooner." He said.

She closed the book and stood up, setting it down on the rock behind her. "I was worried about you. Are you alright? About your brother, I mean."

Jon raised a black brow. "You were worried about me? Why?"

"You're… you're my friend." She told him.

His shoulders slumped. "Really, just your friend? We fuck every night for over a week and I'm just your friend?"

"Yes, because that's what we agreed on." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No, we didn't agree on anything. You told me not to have feelings for you and I listened so we could… because I-" he cut himself off and sighed, his arms falling to his sides.

Rose looked at him with curious, emerald colored eyes. "Go on…" Her voice was a bit shaky now.

"I… I can't do this anymore Rose." His eyes were desperate. "I _do_ care for you. I like being with you, and not just for the night. I can't explain it, I just..." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, trying to close the gap between them. "That first night we were together was better than all of the rest because we both _felt_ something."

The blonde was trembling slightly from both fear and excitement. "I… Jon…" She reached up and put her hands flat on his chest.

They were content just like that.

It was when Jon leaned in, slowly, to kiss her that she pushed him away and stumbled backward.

"Stop!" she shouted at him. Her voice was still shaky.

Jon was confused and hurt. "What, why? I thought-"

"No! Stop, just stop!" she was shaking her head, her long, blonde curls swinging around her. "We _cannot_. This was all so _stupid_!"

"What?" he said quietly. Jon was baffled by her reaction as well as completely disheartened.

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry. We should have never… This is all my fault."

Cautiously, Jon stepped closer to her. "Rose…" he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She responded by jerking it away.

"Please, Jon, _don't_."

He turned is head to try and see her face. She was fighting tears that were seconds from spilling over.

"I know we could never be together, not officially…" Jon began, his voice gentle.

"Don't." she persisted.

He continued anyway. "But I had hoped, after we met anyway, that we could enjoy what time we did have. Rose, I really do-"

"Just _stop!_ " she said, turning quickly to face him. "We cannot do this anymore! No more feelings whatsoever!" she asserted. Tears had fallen from her eyes and stained her rosy cheeks. "I am Lady Rose of House Lannister, daughter of Lord Tywin and _you_ Jon Snow are just a bastard!" Her tone was brash and forceful but her eyes were those of a downhearted young girl.

Jon was appalled by every word she spoke. It felt as if she had taken a knife and dug it as deep into his heart as it would go. Instead of standing there like a frightened, distraught young boy, he decided to take the knife and jab it right into her heart. "You're a bastard just like me Rose and you know it. Your father was just too weak and ashamed to admit he made a mistake so he gave you a fancy name to make _himself_ feel better! You honestly believe Tywin gave a shit about some whore's baby?"

Rose was aghast. Instinctively, she smacked Jon across his face as hard as she could.

"How dare you." She said, her voice colder than all of the land beyond the Wall.

Jon stared at the ground, finally realizing how he had spoken to her, a woman he claimed to care a great deal for. He was silently cursing himself when he noticed her book. "Why… why are you reading about the Wall?" he asked after a long pause.

Rose was quietly wiping the tears off of her face when she heard his question. "I'm visiting with my brother after leave Winterfell." She said. Immediately after she spoke to him her jaw tightened and she felt her eyes get hot as they brimmed with tears again.

"Why?" he asked.

She hung her head low, continuing to delicately wipe the tears from her reddened eyes. "I… I don't know. It sounded like an interesting place to go." She lied. She knew, truly, why she wanted to go. Now, it would only be a depressing extension to her time in the North. "Don't worry. We aren't going to stay long if I have anything to say about it."

Jon sighed. He felt a terrible, melancholic feeling in his heart knowing she would be following him to his one escape from this mess. He watched as she grabbed her book and started to leave. He called her name, before she was gone from his sight completely. "Rose, wait."

Rose turned and looked at him with a tired, tear stained face. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the large red mark that was all too noticeable on the right side of his face. She wondered what he would tell people. "What?"

His heart pounded as he found the courage to ask her one more question. "Do you… do you regret it? Any of it?"

Her eyes widened as she stared into his. They held a dismal, heavyhearted gaze for a short moment before Rose broke the stare. She glanced at the ground and slowly turned away, disappearing from his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello again! I just wanted to say I apologize in advance for this chapter being shorter than usual. I have been quite busy lately and don't have much time for non-school related writing, sadly. I decided to put up what little I have done so that you don't have to wait much longer! Thanks for understanding; I appreciate your follows, favorites, and reviews so much! Your support inspires me to continue writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the day arrived for the royal family to leave Winterfell, Rose had had damn near enough of the place. Between the late summer snows and the strange, unfamiliar customs of the northerners she was sick of it all and yearned for her home and the comfort of her own chambers.

They ended up staying longer, nearly a week, at the request of Lord Eddard. He wanted to take his son Bran to King's Landing with them, should he be well enough, or at least see him wake before they departed. The king wouldn't refuse his good friend but many members of the court, especially the Lannisters, prayed to the Old gods and the New that he would. Those prayers were, ultimately, in vain.

During that extra week Rose began to dread the journey to the Wall she had made herself a part of. Despite how badly she wanted to go home, she still decided to go with Tyrion. She refused to give him and the rest of her siblings the satisfaction of being right when they told her she was foolish to go.

She could put up with a week or so of ice, cold, smelly men, and more ice for the sake of proving Cersei wrong, couldn't she?

As she prepared for their final departure from the castle at Winterfell, Rose suddenly began to gain her excitement for the trip back. She was mostly just excited to leave Winterfell. The more she thought about the Wall and remembered everything the read, the more she talked herself into being genuinely enthusiastic. It was truly a fascinating structure and to see it with her own eyes rather than read about it in books would be magnificent.

She was happy, even smiling as she walked with Alessa. The two girls were preparing to part ways for their very different journeys.

"Are you certain you don't want me to go with you, my lady? You know I would, gladly." Alessa offered, again.

Her mistress laughed lightheartedly at her. Rose took her friend's hand and playfully patted the back of it. "I promise you I will be alright. I can look after myself for a few nights."

"Alright." The handmaiden replied with a small smile. "I still don't understand why you want to go alone, or at all..." she trailed off, her smile fading slightly.

Rose smiled reassuringly. "I think it builds character, and going alone would only add to the adventure!" she said in her dramatic, storytelling voice.

Alessa chuckled and shook her head. "You are quite strange, my lady."

"If I am strange then so be it. I could never see myself any other way." Rose said, laughing with her friend.

The two girls hugged and said their goodbyes before parting ways. Alessa left to join the ladies at court on the queen's carriage. After watching her board, Rose gathered her skirts around her to avoid the awful, muddy ground, and went to the stables where she was told she was to meet Tyrion.

When she arrived she was the only one there. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised to find that Tyrion was late. She walked around until she found the horse she was told she would be riding. Rose waited, silently, until she heard footsteps behind her. Immediately, she turned around, assuming it was her half-brother.

"There you a-" she said, cutting herself off when she saw him.

When she turned around, Rose did not expect to be face-to-face with Jon. His face was as hard like stone and as cold as ice. She winced inwardly when she met his intense gaze. All excitement she had for this trip was gone and replaced with regret and misery.

The two hadn't spoken since their argument in the Godswood. They both knew they would have to face each other again on this trip, but neither knew how difficult it would be for them.

Jon was clearly hurt and angry. He told her how he truly felt and she rejected him. To make matters worse he asked if she regretted it and she couldn't even answer him. He knew that meant yes and it only caused more pain. He could see in her eyes now that she too was overcome with sorrow, but Jon forced himself not to care.

' _She is the one who doesn't want you anymore. She used you. She doesn't deserve the sympathy.'_ He told himself.

Rose knew, somewhere in her heart, she cared for him as well. She wouldn't allow herself to admit it though. If she did it would only make leaving him that much harder.

Jon stared at her with dark, frigid eyes. "What? Were you expecting someone else?"

"I… yes. My brother." She said. Her tone was hesitant.

He quickly went to his horse's side and began to prepare it for the trip. "Why?"

"He said, uhm, I was told he needed to show me… something." Rose was toying with the hem of her robe, nervously, when she spoke. "I don't really know…" she mumbled.

"You don't know how to saddle your own horse or something?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I… no." she said, shaking her head and refusing to look into his eyes. "I've never had to do it myself. Maybe that's why…"

Jon scoffed. "I guess a lady really doesn't have to do anything herself."

Immediately after he spoke, Rose's attitude went from a scared girl who felt sorry for herself to that of an angry, scornful woman in less than a second. "Are you calling me spoiled, Jon Snow?"

"I didn't say that at all, my lady." He said with a nonchalant tone to his voice. Admittedly, he was surprised by her sudden change in temper. When they were together, he noticed she was always quite emotional but never like this.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and curled her lip in anger. "I think your intent was clear."

Jon sighed and continued adjusting his horse's saddle, silently. When he was done, he started to leave the stables just as quietly. His lack of a response was aggravating to Rose.

"Nothing else to say?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her. "I already said everything I needed to in the Godswood." he said with a sad, dejected look in his eye, remembering that day. "I don't want to fight with you."

Rose replied with another question, her voice filled with spite. "Are you implying _I_ am looking for a fight?"

Jon shook his head and mumbled something about seeing his brother when he walked out of the stables. He could feel Rose's eyes staring at him, watching him leave. It felt like someone drove daggers deep into his back. He passed the Imp who was, no doubt, going to the stables to see his sister.

Tyrion approached an irritated looking Rose. She had a snarl on her face that made her look like a younger version of the queen. He noticed she was watching the Stark bastard leave. The dwarf was cautious when he began asking questions, knowing full well how easily she could be pushed over the edge.

"Rose," he said, calling her attention, "are you alright? You seem… upset."

She looked at him with her lips pursed and her eyes still holding a bitter glare. "I'm fine," she lied, "I just want to get the hell out of here."

"You still have time to change your mind and return to King's Landing, sister." He reminded her.

"I want to go with you. I'm not changing my mind no matter how many times you attempt to dissuade me."

He eyed her, warily. "I'm only trying to remind you of your options. I'd hate to see you unhappy with-"

"I am _not_ unhappy!" she snapped at him.

Tyrion's eyes widened and he blinked at her, dumbfounded, for a moment. "I…"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Just show me how to put the damn horse's saddle on, please."

He looked at her, then to her horse, and then back to his half-sister. Before he spoke, Tyrion thought about questioning the young, obviously distressed, girl further but he knew it would only put a strain on their relationship and the trip they were preparing to take. He decided to drop the matter, for now.

"Oh, I don't know how to do that. Some stable boy or whoever will get that for us." He said.

Rose looked down at him, narrowing her brows. "Then why did you ask to meet me here?"

"I just wanted to see you and make sure you were prepared to depart." He said, shrugging.

The blonde girl looked both surprised and furious. She quickly turned and left. "Seven hells, Tyrion!" She grumbled on her way out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everyone! I haven't forgotten about this story! I had a pretty busy semester but it's all done for now! I also wanted to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for the last one, so it took more time to write.

Thanks for your patience and all of your wonderful feedback! I love reading your reviews and hearing what you think about Jon & Rose! :) Enjoy!

* * *

After he left the stables, Jon paid a visit to the blacksmith. He had ordered a sword recently, a goodbye gift for his youngest sister. It was small, skinny, and perfect for her while she learned. He watched the smith as he carefully finished polishing the sword.

Unbeknownst to him, Jamie Lannister was behind him, also watching the smith. The blonde man spoke up, causing Jon to turn around.

"Sword for the wall?" he asked.

"I've already got one." Jon replied, putting his hand on the hilt of the sword he wore at his waist.

Jamie nodded. "Have you swung it yet?"

"Of course I have." Jon said, defensively. He managed to keep a small smile on to show the Lannister man that he was not going to get under his skin.

The older swordsman smiled, chuckling a bit at the younger boy. " _At_ somebody, I mean."

At that, Jon's smile faltered a bit. His somewhat defeated look was all Jamie needed for an answer.

"It's a strange thing," Jamie began, stepping closer to Jon, "the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but meat, blood, and some bone to keep it all standing. " He shrugged and gave the future watchman the most earnest smile he could manage.

Jon just eyed him with a look of bewilderment on his face, curious as to why Jamie had decided to come tell him all of this.

The royal bodyguard, wearing a self-righteous smile, extended his hand to Jon. "Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall…. wildlings, white walkers, and what not. I'm grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us, I really am."

Jon, hesitantly, shook his hand. He was about to pull away when the older man's grip tightened, pulling him closer to the Lannister. "Keep them off my sister. Keep _yourself_ off of her." He whispered to Jon with a sharp tone. When he enunciated the word 'yourself', Jon noticed how Jamie's eyes narrowed as if he knew something about his relationship with Rose. It worried him a bit, but he did his best not to let it show to her older brother.

When Jamie's grip loosened, Jon stepped back and gave him a solemn, understanding look. "The Night's Watch has other priorities. We've been guarding the kingdoms for over eight thousand years."

Jamie raised his eyebrow curiously. "Is it 'we' already?" He smirked at the boy. "Have you taken your vows yet?"

"Soon enough." Jon replied immediately.

After a pause, Jamie let out a small sigh. "Give my regards to the Night's Watch. I'm sure it will be _thrilling_ to serve with such an… elite force." He said, his smirk twisting into a disgusted expression. "And if not, well, it's only for life." His egotistical smile returned before he gave Jon a nod goodbye and turned to leave.

Jon watched him leave, a perplexed, wide-eyed look on his face. Why would Jamie ask him or tell him such things? Why would he make that comment about his intentions with Rose, or worse, did he _already_ know about his relationship with her?

He decided to decided not to let his mind linger on these thoughts for too long and turned back to the blacksmith, seeing his sister's finished sword. When he faced the blacksmith, the old, gray haired man stared at him with a cryptic look in his eye as he handed Jon the skinny blade.

* * *

By mid-morning everybody had said their goodbyes and was ready to depart. The large royal party was already in formation with the significantly smaller party headed to the Wall traveling close beside them.

Tyrion Lannister traveled closely next to his younger sister as the groups of travelers made their way to the Kingsroad, where they would part ways. He looked up at his sister, studying her features. She looked tired and still bitter after confrontation with Ned Stark's bastard in the stables earlier. Tyrion, and his never ending wit, decided to try and get her to open up about what exactly has been going on.

"I heard you aren't sleeping well." He said Tyrion honestly didn't know, but judging by the rings under her eyes that stood out on her otherwise youthful face it was as good an approach as any.

Rose stiffened and shifted awkwardly on her saddle as they rode. Her brother smiled inwardly, realizing his best guess was actually right. "Who told you?" she asked.

It took him a short moment as he thought of a lie. "Your maid."

Rose took a deep breath and Tyrion could see her patience was already wearing thin. It made him angry that he couldn't say one word to his sister without her becoming upset, but he was also too worried to let this go.

"And why would she tell you that?", Rose asked.

Tyrion wore a small smile in honor of himself, proud that he was finally able to get her to speak more than just a few words to him. "What if I asked? I can't be worried about my sister?"

She looked down at him with a raised brow then turned, facing straight ahead again. In truth, Rose had already caught on to what he was doing. She had not told Alessa, or anybody else, a thing about not being able to sleep well. She also knew the handmaiden would never betray her trust in anyway even if she had known. As much as Alessa knew Tyrion cared about his sister, she would never tell him anything so private without her mistress's knowledge of it.

She sighed, continuing to play into his lie. "I'm just anxious, I suppose. Preparing to travel again and all that…" she said, trailing off.

"Are you certain it wouldn't have anything to do with that spat in the stables earlier, would it?" Tyrion said, motioning towards Jon Snow who rode with his father and uncle in front of them.

"No." she snapped in a way that would not help ward off her brother's suspicions.

He couldn't help but raise his brow at that. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not talking about this, not now." She said, looking forward in Jon's direction. Rose refused to speak with Jon close enough to hear them.

Tyrion twisted his face into an annoyed grimace. "What has gotten into you? You're being extremely stubborn, more so than usual."

"I could say the same about you, you know." Rose said, mimicking his angered expression.

"Me?" her brother asked, clearly offended. "You're the one who has been ignoring me and avoiding me for over a week now! I can't even say hello without you rolling your eyes and walking away."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I know. I haven't … " She looked at him and stopped. He halted his horse next to her and studied her face.

They had finally made it to the Kingsroad and while those headed to the south kept going, Rose and Tyrion stopped and waited. Rose looked up at Jon who stopped further ahead to speak with his father while his uncle and another man of the wall riding with them went on ahead. Tyrion noticed her staring but before he could ask her anything Rose spoke out in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

"We… met a few times. Just talked, that's all." She said.

Tyrion could tell she wasn't telling the full truth but she was at least telling some and he was not going to let it go to waste. "And what did you _talk_ about?" he asked, lowering his voice just like she did.

She shrugged, still staring at Jon and his father. "We thought we were similar, with our parentage and such."

"And..?"

Rose paused, and in that time Jon and Ned Stark parted ways. She pressed her lips into a hard line and faced Tyrion. "He and I are both quite different. I learned that much." She said before taking off on her horse behind the Starks going north for the Wall. Tyrion gave his sister a long, sad look before following behind her.

* * *

The small party traveled for several hours until evening fell. They stopped soon after it started to get dark and set up camp in a small, defensible area. After eating their evening meal Benjen Stark and his brother from the Wall, an older man named Wallace Waters, went scouting around the area. The Nights Watchmen were always seeking out new members and figured they might find a few on their way back. The Lannisters and Jon watched from their seats around the fire as they brought two criminals into their camp, promising them food as they untied their bound hands.

Tyrion glanced up from his book at the two men and smiled, turning back to the younger traveling companions with a half of a smile. "Ah, Rapers."

Rose raised her brow at him and scoffed. "You almost look delighted they'll be joining us." She glanced over at Jon, who was absentmindedly rubbing his direwolf's head and staring at the ground. In her eyes, he looked a bit uncomfortable.

The dwarf chuckled before continuing. Both Jon and Rose looked up to him as he spoke. "They were given a choice, no doubt, castration or the Wall. Most men choose the knife." Tyrion looked at a brooding Jon and smiled. "Not impressed with your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch; you discard your family and get a whole new one."

His comment caused Rose to look at Jon. She wore a wicked smirk that looked just like the one her half-sister, Cersei, always wore. Jon noticed their devilish grins and sighed, staring back at the ground in shame. Ghost could sense his master's feelings and snuggled closer to Jon's leg for comfort.

When Rose noticed how disheartened Jon looked she suddenly felt a sense of guilt and sadness for him. Her smile faltered and she stood up, tightening her heavy, crimson cloak around her. She took this as an opportunity to get out of the camp for a little while. "I'm going to go for a short walk, just down to the stream for a bit." She said, pointing down the hill to a stream that wasn't far out of sight. Her half-brother looked at her and nodded, watching her as she took off.

After a moment, Tyrion returned to his reading. "You should go with her, bastard." He said to Jon without looking up from his book.

Jon stayed silent. He slowly glanced up to the dwarf who was so engrossed in his novel. He ignored Tyrion's suggestion and decided to ask him a question instead. "Why do you read so much?"

"Look at me and tell me what you see." The Imp said flatly, his eyes still locked to the pages in front of him.

"Is this a trick?"

Tyrion chuckled at Jon's question. "What you see is a dwarf. Had I been born a peasant they might have left me out in the woods to die but alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was Hand of the King for twenty years."

Jon looked at him with solemn eyes and his voice was low and grim when he spoke. "Until your brother killed that king."

"Yes," Tyrion began with a sad smile, "until my brother killed him." He had lost the jovial tone to his voice. "Life is full of these little ironies. My older sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him." He sighed and shook his head before continuing. "I must do my part for the honor of my house, wouldn't you agree? But How?" As he questioned the bastard boy, Tyrion's lighthearted tone he typically spoke with was appearing to return. "Well, my brother has a sword, and I have my mind and a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. _That_ is why I read so much Jon Snow." He said, giving Jon a smile before returning to his reading.

Jon stared at him in silence for a moment before the dwarf spoke up again. "And you? What's your story bastard?"

With a look of annoyance on his face, Jon took a deep breath and answered him. "Ask me nicely and I might tell you _dwarf_."

Tyrion tried to concentrate on his reading but he just found Jon's comment to be too funny. He flashed a toothy smile and tried not to laugh at the boy. "A bastard with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his _valiant_ brothers in arms." He said, emphasizing the last part as he motioned toward the two rapists.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm-" Jon had begun in a flat tone before Tyrion cut him off.

"Ah yes, yes! Against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. You're a smart boy, you don't believe that nonsense." He said with knowing eyes.

The camp fell silent and Jon glanced around, accidently making eye contact with one of his future brothers. Tyrion, hating the tension, tossed Jon his wineskin. "Here, everything's better with a bit of wine in the belly."

As Jon took a drink, Tyrion gave him a hard look. "Now, go to her. She's not far, but a lady should never walk alone in the dark." He said as he took his wine back.

The Stark boy slowly stood up, eyeing the Imp as he turned to head towards the stream where Rose was. He trudged down the small hill reluctantly to find Rose leaning against a large tree near the stream. At one glance he could see she was crying. Tears were running down her bright pink cheeks and the second she heard footsteps she wiped her face with her sleeve. It almost broke his heart to see her upset like this.

Jon was hesitant to speak to her at first and waited a moment before doing so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

She shook her head and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Rose was unsure of his intent here. He sounded, to her, as if he sincerely cared how she felt. Despite what his best intentions may have been, Rose was still skeptical. "I… um… nothing…" she stammered, avoiding eye contact.

"You're upset." He said, persistent.

"I'm alright." She insisted.

He stepped closer to her. "Why were you crying?"

Rose decided to ignore his question and ask some of her own, trying to change the subject and take herself out of the center of attention. "Why are you here?"

Jon looked at her and crossed his arms when he spoke. "Your brother sent me to look after you. It's getting dark."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at the mention of Tyrion. "Of course it was the little _beast_ who sent you."

"Seeing as how I found you crying, I would say his intentions were well met." He said, not letting her avoid the issue.

In response, she remained silent, staring at the ground.

He went and stood directly in front of her, causing her to tense up and press her back firmly against the tree. Slowly and carefully, Jon reached up and put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up so he could look her in the eye when he spoke.

"Rose," he said, before she swatted his hand away. She turned her head and stared off in the distance, pretending to ignore him. He sighed and continued, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but you can talk to me about anything. I still care."

She crossed her arms and pressed her lips into a hard line, refusing to speak.

"I promise, I won't tell anybody anything." The corner of his mouth twitched, creating a faint, half smile. "It's not like I'll be around to bother you much longer."

When he mentioned leaving, Rose's expression changed. Her features softened and she appeared sadder with tears beginning to brim her eyes.

Jon studied her face and noticed the change in her mood. He looked at her with worried eyes and spoke quietly. "Is that what this is about, me leaving?"

"Of course not." She mumbled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"If you don't want me to go-"

"I said it's not about you leaving." Rose insisted, looking him in the eye. "I… It's…" she stammered, at a loss for words.

There was a long pause while the two held each other's gaze, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Rose finally said in a shaky voice as she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

Jon looked at her slightly confused. "About what?" he asked in a soft voice. He reached up to her and put his hand on one of her cheeks, gently wiping away another fallen tear with his thumb. Despite the previous animosity between them, Jon couldn't bear to see her so upset like this.

"Everything." She answered, her voice small. "For making you sleep with me, sneak around with me, and… for the way I treated you." Her emerald colored eyes were wide with sorrow and sincerity. "You're a good man and I should have never have treated you the way I did!"

"Rose…" he whispered her name, shaking his head in disbelief.

The blonde crossed her arms tightly across her chest and faced the ground as she cried. "And now… and now you're leaving! I wasted so much time being angry with you over nothing!" she shook her head angrily as she spoke through heavy sobs. "I… every time I think about you leaving I feel sick to my stomach. I have no doubt I hurt you and I am _so_ sorry."

Jon listened to her apology, unable to believe what he was hearing. He watched her for a moment, no doubt in his mind that her emotions were real and her apology genuine. Then, in one swift movement, he embraced Rose, holding her as close to his body as he possibly could. He rested his chin atop her silky, golden curls. In his arms, he could feel her shaking, partially from the cold and also due to the sobs that were still trapped inside of her.

Rose was, at first, stunned by what he did. She almost pulled away, but then she decided to live in the moment and, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him in return. Her head was pressed up against his chest and she could hear his heart beating quickly, almost perfectly in sync with her own broken heart. It was somewhat of a comfort as she held him tightly and tried to calm herself down.

"I love you, Rose."

There was no hesitation in his voice, and his tone was one of both sadness and sincerity.

His confession only caused Rose to lose control of her emotions, again, and she began to cry once more. The only thing he could do was hold her tighter as she wept.

* * *

"Welcome."

Benjen Stark turned to watch those who were newcomers to the Wall stare at the massive ice structure in awe. He flashed a rare smile at their wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"They don't have anything like _that_ down south." Tyrion muttered under his breath as he turned to smile at his sister.

She half-heartedly returned his smile as she pushed her hair out of her face and into the mess that was falling down her back. Rose ran her sleeve across her forehead and cheeks in an attempt to rub away some of the dirt and grime that had accumulated from their days of traveling.

Tyrion chuckled at his sister as she attempted to clean her face. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can get something to clean yourself with at Castle Black." He said, turning to the two watchmen who were with them. "Right?" Wallace scoffed at him while Benjen ignored Tyrion's question, too focused on his bastard nephew.

"Are you ready?" Benjen asked Jon.

Jon was staring off at the Wall, his lips parted in amazement and fear. If Jon were being honest with himself, he would say he was not entirely sure if he was ready. Had Rose not had her outburst and he not made his confession their first night of travel he would be more certain of his future. He knew even if he decided not to take the black, he would never have a chance in all seven hells with Rose. She was a noble woman, true born or not, and he was just a bastard. His only solace was in the memories they shared and the few glances and smiles they could steal from each other.

Still, a part of him liked to believe there was some hope of a future for them.

Quickly, shaking his thoughts, Jon gave his uncle a short nod. Benjen Stark reciprocated the gesture and motioned for the group to continue on the Kingsroad to Castle Black.

At this point, they only had a few hours of travel left and were expected to make it to Castle Black by nightfall. The group was tired and weary from their long ride in the cold weather. Their ride had been silent, save for a few words between the Lannister siblings, which mainly consisted of Tyrion picking on his younger sister who was so desperate for a bath.

"I do not know why you think it's funny to see me so uncomfortable, Tyrion." She whined at him, wishing he would quit picking on her.

"Because you're acting like a spoiled princess and you're making it far too difficult for me _not_ to find it funny." He said with a smirk. "Who do you think is going to notice how filthy you are anyway? It's not like you're trying to find a suitable husband or anything of the sort."

Rose stared at him, her mouth and eyes wide at his comments. "I- I can't believe you actually said that!" She said, exclaiming. "And just so you know, _I_ care about how I look! I don't know how you can possibly care so little for your appearance!"

He scoffed at her. "Because we're going to _Castle Black_. Do you honestly believe cleanliness, manners, and giving a shit about anything really matters there?" When he spoke, he could sense a sharp glare from the Stark men in their traveling party. "Sorry." he muttered, shrugging in their direction.

Benjen Stark simply shook his head. His brother, Wallace, let out a lighthearted chuckle at Tyrion's comment. "I think what he means to say m'lady is that you'll be the prettiest thing those boys 'ave seen in months. Seven hells, you could be smellin like 'orse shit and they'd still want to-"

"That's quite alright… I think we all get what you're saying my good man." Tyrion said, raising his eye at the scruffy man.

Rose heard a long sigh come from behind her. She turned to see Jon, who was clearly upset by the watchman's comment. He noticed her looking at him. When their eyes met she gave him a soft smile before turning back to the men she was speaking to.

"I appreciate the sentiment but-" Rose began before she cut herself off.

Tyrion, noticing the sudden halt to her sentence, turned towards his half-sister. The blonde girl who was smiling just seconds ago suddenly looked different, almost like she was startled or afraid. "What's wrong?" Tyrion asked. "You look like you just saw a dragon or something." He added with a small chuckle.

"I… ah…" she stammered, trying to explain herself. Before she could continue, Rose quickly pulled at the reigns on her horse and slid off of him as quickly as she could. She stumbled, tripping over her skirts and fell to her knees in the grass on the side of the rocky road. Tyrion called for all of the men to stop as he moved closer to her horse, still mounted on his own, and reached over to grab it's reigns.

Rose could feel all of the men's eyes on her as she vomited on the side of the Kingsroad. She was on her knees, facing way from the others as she retch and coughed and heaved until she felt like she couldn't any longer. Her face burned from her sudden illness and terrible embarrassment. After what felt like a lifetime, she slowly stood up, stumbling to her feet. She brushed the fresh dirt off of herself and cursed the new green stains on her yellow-gold dress.

"What in all seven hells just happened, Rose?" Tyrion asked, unable to wait for her to speak first.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face them, red faced and all. She stood as straight as possible and smoothed her messy hair, doing her best to appear like a proper lady should. She had hoped appearing put together would alleviate some of the burning humiliation she felt.

Tyrion's eyes never left his sister as he waited for her answer.

Benjen asked if she would need help getting back on her horse and she kindly accepted. He quickly dismounted and helped her back up. She snatched her horse's reigns back from Tyrion. She quickly thanked him but she was obviously in a bitter mood as they continued to ride.

"Rose, are you going to answer me? What's wrong, what just happened? Tyrion asked, growing angry with her for keeping her apparent illness a secret.

The blonde girl grimaced and before she could answer, Jon interjected. "I believe Lord Tyrion is trying to ask, my lady, if you are alright?" he asked gently, trying to mask his heavy concern for her.

She turned to Jon and allowed herself to smile warmly at him. She then glared at her brother when she spoke, "Thank you, Jon Snow, I am fine." Jon nodded in response although he did not fully believe her.

Tyrion quickly looked back and forth between the bastard and his own sister, his mouth agape in disbelief.

"And considering you're the one who interrogated my personal maid, or so you say you did," Rose snapped at Tyrion, "I assumed you already knew I had not been feeling well before we left Winterfell. I thought it had since passed but I see now that I was wrong."

"Still, you should have told me. We could have prepared or, or done something to help you!" Tyrion barked back.

Rose shook her head. "Or you could have finally found an excuse to leave me behind like you and Jamie wanted from the start." Her brother only snorted at her in response.

The traveling party fell silent as the Lannisters spat back and forth to one another. In truth, most of them were afraid to speak to Rose because of the terrible scowl her face had twisted into. There was not a man in the world who was not familiar with a woman's wrath. They knew better than to get involved now.

Tyrion stayed silent for a short while longer before swallowing his pride and apologizing to his sister. "I am sorry, Rose. I did not mean to sound so angry with you. I was truly concerned."

She too held a short silence before she responded to him. "Yes, well, I forgive you. I would also like to apologize to you, as well as everybody here," she said, motioning to the men surrounding her, "for making such a scene. It was quite rude of me."

Her brother couldn't help but snort at her remark. "You always have been horribly dramatic, a trait you likely picked up from me at some point. You should be so proud to have so much in common with me." He said with a satisfied grin.

Rose let out a jovial laugh, one that seemed to be reassuring enough for the majority of their party that she was feeling better.

Behind the noble siblings, the two rapists that were now bound for Castle Black were mumbling crude remarks about Lannisters, the Royal family and all of their antics. Jon could hear the nasty comments they were making and simply shook his head. He was the only one who was not comforted by Rose's sudden change in mood.

For the rest of their journey, Jon never took his eyes off of Rose. His heart was filled with worry and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! Apologies for the lengthy wait. I am making my best effort to get more out soon!

A huge thank you, as always, for the reviews, faves, and follows. Your continued support is amazing and I appreciate it tremendously! Enjoy!

* * *

"He's good."

Rose looked down at her brother and nodded in agreement with him. She leaned against the railing as they watched the new recruits at Castle Black begin their training. They had all just witnessed Jon Snow defeat another one of his future brothers of the Night's Watch. The Lannister siblings, accompanied by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, watched as Ser Alliser Thorne barked at and criticized the young men he was trying to train.

Jon, annoyed with the elder watchman, looked up at Rose. She caught his eye and offered him a soft, supportive smile. He couldn't help but return the gesture with a grin of his own.

The two have not had a private moment together since their conversation in the woods while they were traveling to the Wall. The small smiles and gestures they shared from time to time were as close as they had been able to be with one another. Rose's apology coupled with Jon's confession had helped ease most, if not all, of the tension between them and they were _certainly_ more comfortable around each other now. Still, there were lingering desires and each of them craved the other's touch one last time.

"You got an admirer now, Lord Snow?" Ser Alliser said, glancing up at Rose before turning his attention to Jon. He gave the bastard a smug grin. Jon's smile immediately disappeared as he looked around at the other recruits who were making snide comments and quietly laughing. He glared at Thorne with his eyes full of rage. Jon could deal with the bitter old man's rude remarks but Rose should never have to.

Rose could feel the burning stares of all of the recruits on the training ground looking up at her, as well as Tyriom and the Lord Commander. Her face was on fire from embarrassment as she looked around at all of the men. There was chatter among the recruits; words she couldn't hear from above and a few small chuckles from Commander Mormont and her brother.

Wearing his smug grin, Ser Alliser clapped Jon on the back and pushed him back into the middle of the sparring ring. "Grenn! Get in here and give the lady someone else to cheer for."

Jon met his opponent on the ground. He threw all of his anger into their training match. Throwing all of his might into his swing, Jon made the first move.

Still watching from above, Rose was mortified. The last thing she wanted to do was give Jon any trouble or become a distraction. As it seemed, she could not even look at him without humiliating him and herself.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud clang of metal and a shout from a man in pain. The boy sparring with Jon, Grenn, was leaning over his practice sword with his hand covering his face. Blood was running through his fingers as he shuffled away.

Rose couldn't help but cover her mouth and look away. It was a _lot_ of blood and the sight was nauseating.

"Didn't realize you were so squeamish." Tyrion said, looking at her suspiciously.

Underneath her mouth, Rose's lip curled in disgust. "I never knew so much blood could come out of one man's nose." She mumbled against her palm.

Ser Alliser grunted disapprovingly. "If that were a real sword you'd be dead." He glanced at Jon. "Lord Snow here grew up in a castle, spitting down on the likes of you."

Jon glared at the older watchman as he spoke.

"Pip," Thorne continued, "do you think Ned Starks' bastard bleeds like the rest of us?"

Pip looked at Ser Alliser and then at Jon before he took his place in the sparring circle. Jon met him in the circle, prepared to fight. He would win again, he knew it. He was better than all of the other recruits combined.

Rose knew it too and it was oddly exciting to her. She liked to watch him take the other men down, even if their matches sometimes ended gruesomely as it did with Grenn.

The recruits stared each other down until Pip made the first move. He lunged at Jon, crying out like a warrior on the battlefield. In one swift movement, Jon dodged his attack and struck him in the abdomen. It knocked Pip down and he curled up in pain.

"Next!" Ser Alliser didn't hesitate to continue after Pip fell. It was almost as if he enjoyed this.

Jon took a deep breath, preparing himself as his next opponent came forward. He blocked every swing that came his way. The other other boy was shocked. He left himself open, allowing Jon to grab him and throw him over his shoulder. Jon stood over him as the boy rolled around in pain.

Thorne grumbled and called in more opponents for Jon. This time there were two. Both recruits attacked Snow at the same time and the bastard managed to defend himself. He successfully blocked their attacks and kneed the long haired one in his stomach before hitting the bearded recruit in his face.

Up on the balcony, the Lannister siblings as well as the Lord Commander looked at each other in awe. They had just witnessed the bastard boy spar with every recruit there and defeat all of them. He had even managed to leave a few of them broken and bloody. It was only his first day.

"Well, Lord Snow," Ser Alliser began with an annoyed smile and attitude to match, " it appears you're the least useless one here." He flashed Jon with a conceited grin before returning to his usual, mangy appearance. He shouted to the rest of the recruits, "Go clean yourselves up. There's only so much I can stomach in a day."

Rose, Tyrion, and the Lord Commander watched as the recruits and Thorne dispersed from their positions. Ser Alliser made one last glance up at Rose before leaving. She eyed him, her brows arched downward in disapproval.

"Charming man." Tyrion said, sarcastically. Rose looked at him and scoffed, "A wonder he took the black rather than a wife." Her brother chuckled.

Lord Commander Mormont eyed the southerners. "Don't need him to be charming. I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and runaways into men of the Night's Watch." As he spoke, he watched some of the recruits make their way to the armory with solemn, hopeful eyes.

Tyrion looked up to him and then out in the same direction as the older man. "And how is that going for you, Commander Mormont?"

The Lord Commander sighed. He glanced at the Lannisters and then back out, over the balcony. "Slowly."

Rose was only half paying attention to the men. She was focused on watching the recruits and where they were going. Her goal was to steal Jon away for a few moments. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what Mormont said next.

"A raven came," he said, fishing in his pockets for the small roll of parchment, "for Ned Stark's son. He handed the message to Tyrion.

"Is it about the boy?" Rose asked, concerned. Mormont answered with a single nod.

Tyrion sighed. "Good news or bad?"

The Lord Commander responded in a flat voice. "Both."

As Tyrion unrolled the message, the Commander said, "I trust you could send word to him." The dwarf nodded in agreement as Mormont dismissed himself.

"What does it say?" Rose asked, trying to read it over his shoulder.

Tyrion's eyes scanned the message before he let the parchment curl back up. "The boy will live. He'll never walk again, but he's not dead."

Rose nodded and looked over to the armory she had seen Jon go into. She knew it had been tough for him, trying to adjust to a new life. At least he would have some good news to make things easier, at least, for now. "Good. The boy is too young to die. It would be a waste to go at such a young age."

Her brother looked up at her, following her line of sight to the armory. It was getting too easy to know what she was thinking about now. "I agree." he murmured in response.

They were both silent for a moment before Tyrion reached over to hand the note to Rose. She looked down at the note and then to her brother. "What are you doing?"

"You should give it to him." Tyrion said. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to fight off a smirk. "A pretty girl and good news?"

Rose crossed her arms and stared him down with narrow eyes. She tried to appear annoyed with him, even though she would be more than happy to have an excuse to see Jon. "Didn't the Lord Commander ask _you_ to deliver that message?"

"Yes, well, I need a drink so I'm trusting you to do it." He said, smiling and waving his hand holding the parchment in front of her.

She couldn't help but raise her brow. "You made a promise. It's not very honorable to to go back on your word like this."

Tyrion's shoulder slumped and he wore an exaggerated frown. "Gods, we have spent far too much time up here. You're starting to talk like a Stark!" His sister scoffed and put her hands on her hips. He continued, "Besides, I gave the old bear no words of mine; he's far too stiff to do anything with them."

Rose tilted her head curiously, thinking about what he said. Finally, she gave in and snatched the message out of his hand. She looked at Tyrion with narrow eyes and lowered the tone of her voice, "I am _not_ a Stark." She said before turning and swiftly walking away. Her conniving brother watched her leave with half a grin on his face and a scheme in the works in his mind.

* * *

In the armory at Castle Black, Jon and his fellow recruits put away their equipment from today's round of training. He was storing the training swords when he heard somebody call out to him.

"You broke my nose, bastard." Grenn hissed through the dry blood caked on his lips.

Jon knew no matter what he said, this was not going to end well. He took a deep breath and turned to Grenn, smirking. "It's an improvement."

In less than a second, Pip and the other man in there with them were holding Jon by his arms. Grenn was face to face with Jon. One hand was holding the noble bastard by his collar, the other held a dagger to his throat.

"If I threw you over the Wall," Grenn growled through gritted teeth, "I wonder how long it would take for you to hit the ground?"

Pip leaned over , hissing in his ear. "I wonder if they'd find ya before the wolves did?"

Jon was prepared to fight his way through this bunch of scum until they heard the door to the armory creaking open. All four of the men turned to see Rose standing in the doorway, holding the large wooden door.

"You shouldn't be here m'lady. This ain't any place for a woman to be." Grenn said to her, keeping his deadly grip on Jon.

Rose saw the blade hovering over Jon's throat. She kept her composure and stepped inside the armory, letting the heavy door slam shut behind her. Crossing her arms, she put on a stone cold face, reminiscent of the stern look her half-sister, Cersei, often used. "Actually, I think I will stay."

"No, really, you should go." Jon said, pleading with her through his eyes.

Pip looked at Rose and then at Grenn. "We can't do this in front of a woman!"

Rose smiled halfway as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "I grew up in King's Landing. My sister is the Queen and my elder brother a Kingsguard. I've seen men die before, more than you, perhaps. I've even seen their heads removed and put on spikes. It is quite a sight."

The three men who had ganged up on Jon were looking at each other warily as she spoke. Grenn still held the blade to Jon's throat. "What's that s'pposed to mean to us?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at the blonde girl.

She smiled sweetly at them and shrugged, speaking in a delightful tone. "Nothing, I suppose... Actually," she began as she started to walk towards them, "the spikes _are_ quite bare from what I remember. I haven't seen a good beheading in some time." As she got closer, She studied each of their faces. "In fact, I was just thinking we could use some fresh faces up there and you all would look wonderful up there! Shall we go back to the capital together? I'm sure my sister won't mind some new faces. Did I mention she was the queen?" Rose tilted her head, smiling all the while.

"Y-you did, m'lady." Pip said, his eyes were wide. Grenn elbowed him in the stomach.

Rose's gentle expression dropped, as did her voice. "So, are we returning together to meet her?" She eyes all three of men surrounding Jon.

The recruits hesitated before dropping Jon. Grenn put his blade away as he motioned for Pip and their bearded companion to follow him out.

Rose and Jon's eyes followed them out. He didn't say anything to her until the wooden door shut behind his fellow recruits. "Rose!" He hissed.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, I save your ass and you're going to complain?"

"They could have hurt you or, or worse! These men are all criminals!" He exclaimed, a mix of worry and anger in his eyes.

Rose waved a hand in the air. "Oh I've been watching you all spar all day. They couldn't fight wet parchment." Her face softened and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Besides, I know I could count on you to protect me if anything did happen."

Jon sighed and all of the anger left his eyes, leaving nothing but concern for her behind. "I worry about you Rose."

"Don't." She said, smiling and cuppin his cheeks in her hands. She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away slowly, she added "You'll die young if you do."

He couldn't help but return the soft smile she gave him. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"That's good to hear," she said as she pulled out the message intended for him, "considering your younger brother has woken up."

Jon's eyes widened as he quickly took the note from her and unrolled it, reading the words to himself. "I can't believe it..." he breathed, barely a whisper.

"Will you visit him now?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll have that privilege for some time. At least, not until I take my vows."

When he mentioned his vows, Rose's face fell. She looked down at her feet. "So you're..."

Jon looked at her, knowing where her thoughts were at. "I have to. You even said this is where I belong."

She nodded and then looked up to him with a sad smile. "I know, I just... sometimes I wish things were different."

He sighed and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "I know."

Rose embraced him as well, holding him as close as she possibly could. They stayed like that for a few moments before she looked up to meet his eyes. "I wish we had more time together. Tyrion and I are only staying a few nights."

"And then I won't get to see you again."

Rose took a deep breath, attempting to ignore is pitiful tone even though she felt the same way. "We should be together, one more night before we have to part."

He met her eyes and smiled dismally, "You know I want to, more than anything, but I can't sneak over to the guest quarters. I'll wake the other recruits and maybe even your brother."

"But I already thought about that." She said, hopeful, "I'll be dining with Tyrion, the Lord Commander and the other higher ranking men tonight. I'll excuse myself a bit early and you'll do the same with whoever you're with. We can meet in my room after that."

Jon couldn't help but place a chaste kiss on her lips after she explained her plan to him. "I'll do it."

She smiled at him, reaching up to tangle her fingers writhin his hair. "Good. I'll be waiting." She purred as she pulled him down to her for a more intimate kiss before they had to separate.

* * *

So far, it appeared is if Rose's plan was going to work. She had managed to slip away from her dinner with Tyrion and some men of the Night's Watch. Her brother was the only one who seemed to notice she was leaving. If her excuse wasn't that she was feeling ill again, even Tyrion may not have noticed. Though he'd been drinking with the men, he was still coherent enough to ask her if he should have the Maester send something or somebody up. She refused and asked to just be left alone for the night. Tyrion was suspicious, as he had been with her actions quite often as of late, but she convinced him to trust her and he was just drunk enough to listen.

When she made it to her room, Jon wasn't there. She decided to make the most of her time and undress for him.

Despite the cold, she wore nothing but her nightgown. It was silk, a bright crimson color, with ivory lace sleeves. Rose was freezing and tried to undo her hair by the fire as she waited. When she was finishing brushing her long blonde curls, she heard the creaky hinges on the door opening, slowly. She turned and smiled at her visitor.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She said softly.

Jon shut the door behind him and made his way to her, a grin spreading across his face as he neared her. He took both of her hands into his and pulled her in for a kiss. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Rose smiled sensually and draped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. He locked his lips onto hers and snaked his arms around her waist. One hand slowly reached up into her hair, the other slid downwards. His kisses started trailing her jawline and then he made his way down her neck.

She let out a small gasp of pleasure when she felt him begin to undo the ties of her nightgown. Her hands found their way to his chest and began to undo the laces on his tunic. They both fumbled with each other's clothes until Jon had slid her nightgown off and discovered she was completely nude underneath it. She grinned deviously and slipped his tunic off and then made her way to the laces on his pants. He let her pull at the waistband of his pants, leading him to her bed.

Rose laid down, anxiously waiting for Jon as he finished removing his clothing for her. "As much as I enjoy watching you undress I do wish you would hurry." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled as he finally kicked his pants off to the side. "As you wish." Jon climbed on the bed, propping himself up over top of her. As he gazed into her eyes, his devious, lusty smile softened into a much gentler, loving expression. "I really do love you, Rose, more than I ever thought possible."

Rose could feel her heart speed up and a fire start in the pit of her stomach as he spoke. She reached up and laced her fingers into his thick, black curls. As she pulled his head down to hers, she whispered, "I know." and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Sometime around the middle of the night, there was a noise outside of the door that caused Rose to wake up. Jon stirred a bit, but he was still sound asleep. He was supposed to go back to the barracks after they were done but they were together so late into the night that it would have been awfully suspicious. Instead, they figured it would be easier to part ways in the morning.

Rose sat up, listening. She heard somebody walking, mumbling, and then a door open and close. It took her a moment to realize it was just Tyrion going to bed after his night with the watchmen. She had no idea what they could have been doing that lasted so late into the night. At some point in her life, however, she learned it was best not to think about her brother's comings and goings for too long. She laid back down and tried to fall asleep again.

After a little while of just laying there, staring at the ceiling, she knew there was no way she was getting back to sleep. Slowly and quietly, so as not to wake Jon, Rose climbed out of bed and searched for her nightgown. All she had to see was the light from the moon coming in from a single window; the fire went out some time ago.

She put her gown back on and went over to the sole window. Leaning against the ledge, she looked down at all of the snow and ice that covered Castle Black and made up the entirety of the Wall. As cold and frigid as it was, she couldn't help but admire it's beauty as it sparkled under the moonlight. Her eyes wandered up to the sky and found the moon. She smiled, seeing it was full. The last full moon was the night she met Jon, the first time they spent the night together.

As she stared at the moon, she thought back to that night. Rose could scarce believe it had only been a month since she met Jon and already felt so much for him. She glanced over her shoulder, watching him sleep. She couldn't help but frown as she eyed him. They had only had a month together and then they would be apart for the rest of their lives.

She turned away from the window and leaned against the cold, stone wall. Her eyes were still on Jon as they started to burn with silent tears. Rose wrapped her own arms around her waist for comfort and to try and keep herself warm.

A few tears fell before she felt a wave of familiar nausea. It always happened when she thought about leaving him. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her belly, making invisible circles with her fingers. In her heart she knew this wasn't the worst of it. It would only get worse when she actually leaves the Wall and him forever. Unfortunately, tonight it didn't seem like it would ever subside. Only moments later Rose found herself falling to her knees in front of her chamber pot again. She tried to make her retching as silent as possible but she knew she had failed when she felt Jon's hand placed comfortingly on her back.

When she was sure she was done, Rose slowly stood up and Jon guided her back to her bed. He murmured comforting words to her as he laid down next to her and pulled her close, keeping his arms wrapped around her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and focus on his gentle voice. Whatever illness she had, it was getting the better of her. She was tired of feeling this way and wished she knew what was causing it. It took everything she had to try and clear her mind of all the things that could be wrong with her. All that she wanted to do now was focus on being with Jon, memorizing everything about the way he was holding her and touching her.

They were both still and silent for a few moments until Rose was almost completely calmed down. She was starting to drift off again when she felt Jon's arms relax; he had already fallen asleep again. She snuggled closer to him and his arms draped further down her waist. Rose had managed to enjoy his touch for a few moments until something had dawned on her and caused her blood to run cold.

His hand had rested lightly over her belly. Suddenly, thanks to that small gesture from her unconscious lover, things were starting to make sense. Why she was ill... why she was acting differently... even the length of time they had spent together was lining up perfectly with the idea she had. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself it was true.

As tears began to well at the brim of her eyes again, Rose slowly moved her own hand down over top of Jon's. She held his hand and pressed it closer to her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that underneath their intertwined fingers she was carrying their baby inside of her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I feel like I'm always saying it, but I'm so sorry for the wait! I've had some things going on in my personal life that have taken up most of my time lately.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback. I appreciate your support more than anything! Enjoy!

* * *

Rose couldn't get back to sleep for the rest of the night. She laid there, she closed her eyes, but her thoughts would not stop racing long enough for her to sleep. She laid in the bed, tangled in Jon's warm, comforting arms. Her eyes were locked on the window as moonlight slowly turned to day light.

Before daybreak, she decided it was time to wake Jon up so he could leave her room without anybody noticing. Hopefully he could get to the barracks before any of the other recruits woke up. When discussing it the night before, he told Rose his plan was to act like he just went to bed a little bit later than everybody else.

Still being somewhat of a loner, Jon doubted anybody would even care where he was. He knew it was mostly Rose who was worried about their secret relationship anyway and she took comfort in knowing he was also keeping it quiet. Considering the life she would be returning to, he understood why secrecy was so important to her.

She turned towards him and, for a moment before waking him, Rose watched him sleep. She pushed some of his messy black hair out of his face as she admired his features. Her hand rested softly on his face, her fingers tracing his cheek down to his jaw.

In response to her movement, Jon began to stir from his sleep. He woke up, smiling softly and sleepily at her. "I wish we could stay like this forever." he said, barely above a whisper. Rose could feel his warm arms winding around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and she couldn't help but smile. "I do too."

Jon pulled her close and kissed her, softly but passionately. She returned the kiss and held on to him as long as she could before he pulled away.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he climbed out of the bed.

Without Jon in bed next to her, Rose started to feel cold. She pulled the fur blankets on the bed close around her as she sat up and watched her northern lover dress himself. As she watched him she tried to memorize every feature of his body.

Rose could only think about was how their time together was becoming shorter and shorter, and her recent realization was making it harder to even think about separating. A sad smile started to form on her face as she thought of a baby with Jon's features. It would be a child, a bastard child, with a Stark's face in Kings Landing surrounded by Lannisters, the only parent it would ever know among them. The gods truly had a sense of humor and her life was their best joke yet. If they had any sympathy for her at all, she thought, they would give her a son. A bastard boy could could find honor here on the Wall when he's old enough. He could meet his father. If their child is a girl the worst could happen; she could grow up like her mother, Rose thought, pitying herself.

Jon noticed the downhearted look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

His voice snapped Rose out of her thoughts. Quickly, she looked up at him with wide eyes and a small but forced smile. "Hm?"

He sat down on the bed next to her to put his boots on. "You look upset. Are you alright?" Having to ask her twice made Jon all the more concerned.

"I'm fine." she responded, faking a wider smile. Before he could say anything else, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she looked into his wide, brown eyes with her own shining green ones. "Really. Now, you need to go."

Jon gave her a quick nod. "I'm going to the top later today for my first watch. You should come up too." He flashed a small grin as he spoke.

Rose nodded and returned his grin. "I will. Now go, before anyone sees." She said, giving him a small push on the arm.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the door. With his hand on the door handle, he hesitated and turned to her. "Are you sure you're okay? With what happened in the middle of the night and-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, cutting him off. She didn't want to talk about any of that now. Truthfully, Rose didn't want to tell Jon what she was thinking at all. The more she thought about it, the more she prayed it was just her own paranoia and that she was not bringing another bastard child into this world.

Jon stared at her, his eyes were wide and filled with concern. "I don't think you are." He took his hand off of the handle and started to walk back over to her. "And I don't want to leave you like this."

She shook her head and motioned with her hands for him to leave. "I said I'd meet you later, didn't I? We can talk then. You need to leave before someone sees." Her voice was softer when she spoke this time.

For now, Jon sighed and accepted defeat. "I just don't like to see you hurting."

"I know."

He turned and left for good this time.

When Rose heard the door finally click shut, she pulled her blankets close to her again and wrapped her own arms around her waist. She held herself like that, trying to think of what she would say to him later.

Unfortunately for Rose, all she could think about was a baby in her belly. When the thought first occurred to her she was certain that was all it could be, but now she didn't want to be so certain. The thought frightened her and she knew leaving Castle Black with Jon's child would devastate him as well, should she tell him. She wanted to believe that things like this didn't happen to noble girls like her, that some how the name she was given could give her the power to make it all go away. Whether by blood or law, she was Rose Lannister, daughter of Tywin, and she would not bring shame on her family name like this. No, she was just afraid. Once she was back in the Red Keep with her siblings and away from Jon and the secrets they kept between them she would feel better. That's it, it was all in her head.

When she had nearly convinced herself to push pregnancy off of her mind, her body had another idea. Rose felt herself become sick again but when she pushed herself out of bed and knelt in front of the chamber pot, something she had become familiar with doing recently, she had nothing left in her stomach to cough up. It was somewhat of a relief. She sat there feeling miserable for a few more moments and retained the position even when her nausea had passed. Every few seconds she felt a few tears trail down her cheek.

Rose finally pushed herself off of the cold, stone floor when she felt the warmth of the sun finally come through the window and spread itself across her back. She could hear the Night's Watch come to life outside and decided she would dress herself and try to clean up a bit from the night before. There wasn't much to wash herself with here, and after spending just one night with the men of Castle Black it really didn't surprise her. All she could do was wash with a rag and cold water and brush her yellow hair. She then pulled out one of her silk gowns to wear. The one she chose was a creamy white color trimmed in gold lace. The only cloak she brought with her was a deep crimson color, accented with yellow gold. On the back the Lannister sigil was embroidered in the same gold thread. Rose sat on her bed with the cloak on her lap. Her fingers traced the lines outlining the dancing lion. She couldn't help but wonder how her family would treat any children she had, bastard or otherwise.

She was then jerked from her thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." She called, standing up and putting her cloak over her shoulders.

Tyrion pushed the heavy wooden door open. "Going somewhere?" he asked, watching her wrap herself in the deep, red colored fabric.

"I assume the Night's Watch breaks their fast just like the rest of us." she said with a shrug.

He nodded as he took a few steps closer to her. "True. I just hadn't expected to see you up and out of bed so early. As long as I've known you, you've never been a morning person."

She shrugged. "I went to bed early last night." Rose knew her brother. He would never just come in to wish her a good morning. He was up to something.

"Ah, that's right." he said. His voice was laced with suspicion. "You weren't feeling well?"

Rose nodded, her eyes on the ground, avoiding her brother's skeptical glare. "Yes. I mean, I wasn't feeling well that is."

Tyrion smiled cheekily at his sister as he made his way over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Rose to sit next to him.

She crossed her arms, refusing to sit with him. "What do you want, Tyrion?" she asked, arching her brow to match the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, it's just that I saw the funniest thing after you left." he responded, folding his hands in his lap. "Soon after you excused yourself, I noticed someone else leaving the dining hall before supper was over. It was Jon Snow!" Tyrion exclaimed, looking at his sister with a cocked head and smug grin. "What are the odds that the two of you both decided to go to bed early on the same night?"

The dwarf knew how to get under her skin. She took a deep breath and kept her composure. "And? What are you implying?" she asked.

Tyrion shrugged, "I just thought... maybe... he and you seem to like each other..." he trailed off, staring at her with a raised brow and a lopsided grin.

"Why do you even care?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Rose was starting to get angry and confrontational. She was not ready to tell anybody about her relationship with Jon just yet. It was hard enough for her to even think about the feelings she had for him.

Now Tyrion felt a bit offended and it showed on his face. "I care because you're my sister."

Rose sighed and her expression softened. Her voice lowered a bit when she spoke. "So you..." she started, unable to find the words to finish her thought.

"I've seen the way you look at that boy. I've also seen the way he looks at you." he stated, his voice full of certainty as he continued, "And I've never seen you smile like you do when you look at him."

The corners of Rose's mouth twitched upward slightly. "I suppose we're not as subtle as we think, then."

Tyrion snickered at her response. "Nobody is subtle when they're young and in love."

They both chuckled, any discontent between them finally alleviated. Tyrion spoke up first after a short moment of silence. "So, are you alright? After what happened on the Kingsroad I honestly believed you've been ill since then." he said, looking up at her with curious eyes.

Rose's smile faltered and she shrugged. "I'm fine." She was hoping he was done with questions and they could finally go have their morning meal. He was also making her nervous as he revealed how much he knew about her relationship with Jon. She was even realizing now that he might have been trying to push them together all along. She wasn't sure whether to thank him or smack him.

Noticing her change in attitude and being the stubborn little man that he was, Tyrion decided to press the issue further. He narrowed his eyes when he questioned her again. "Really? So it was just traveling that made you sick?" She nodded, silently, and he raised a brow. "You were fine on the way up from King's Landing for a month but a handful of days coming here made you ill?"

"Yes!" she said with a groan.

"I don't believe you." he stated, his arms crossed.

Rose was getting tired of this. She wanted the brother she had before all of this. The one who would joke with her and let her be herself around him. She had always thought that when she found someone she was interested in he would be more respectful of her privacy. Now that it's actually happened, she feels, he is trying to find out every detail about it. Her relationship, and whatever it has resulted in, wasn't something she was ready to talk about. Unfortunately, she feared he'd pry it out of her soon enough.

"Please, just stop asking questions." she begged in a soft voice. Her sullen eyes added to the pitifulness of her plea.

Tyrion's own eyes softened in response and he asked her, "Rose, did something happen?" She looked at the ground, a refusal to answer. "You can trust me. I'm here for you and you know that." he added.

She shifted awkwardly on her feet as she attempted to avoid the question for a few extra seconds. "I know that and I... if something happened I would tell you."

He sighed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. "I will help you if you need it but I can only do that if you talk to me." He stared at his sister until she finally brought her eyes up to meet his, albeit shyly. As Tyrion watched tears begin to trickle down her cheeks slowly he could feel his worry for her weighing down on his heart."Rose?"

After letting out a deep, shaky sigh, Rose slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her brother. She started toying with the curls on the ends of her hair as she searched her mind for the words she wanted to say. "I... um..." her voice was soft and low. "I think... I'm pregnant. Jon and I..." She buried her face in her hands before she could finish.

Next to her, Tyrion's eyes widened and his mouth agape. "That is... that is something." he said with a sigh.

Rose could feel tears starting to burn her eyes and her body began to tremble. "What do I do? He's joining the Watch and I... and when father finds out!"

Her brother put a supportive hand on her back as she sat hunched over on the bed. "It'll be alright, I'm sure of it." he said, incredibly unsure of what would happen.

"How can you be-"

"Rose," he stopped her. He also needed some time to think about what she could do. "let's just go join the men for our morning meal. We can talk about this later. You still have plenty of time." He pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed a handkerchief for her. "Now, wipe your eyes. You can still make the best of our time here. Remember how excited you were to see this place?" He spoke with a forced smile. Although it was obvious now that Jon was the only reason she wanted to come with him, he had to find some way to get her mind away from him for even the smallest amount of time.

She took the small kerchief and started to wipe away the tears on her eyes. Slowly, she stood up and smoothed out her dress, avoiding making eye contact with her brother. "I just... this was not supposed to happen. I've never made a mistake like this." she said with a sigh.

Tyrion could feel the sadness and shame in her words weigh down on his heart as he made his way towards the exit. He held the door open for her, motioning for her to leave the room. "Mistakes happen dear sister. All you have to do now is make the best of it." Rose nodded, desperately trying to believe him.

She and her brother left the comfort and privacy of her guest room for the dining hall of Castle Black in silence. As guests, they shared their morning meal with the Lord Commander and other higher ranking men of the Night's Watch. Tyrion was his usual sprightly self while Rose was much more quiet and demure, hardly saying more than a few words.


End file.
